Strawberry Bad Boy: Expansion Pack
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: An extension of the AU fic Strawberry Bad Boy. Occurs four year after the end of the original story and follows Grimmjow and Ichigo as they make a tough life decision.
1. Yuzu's Proposition

Yuzu's Proposition

"Grimmjow, we're gonna be late and Yuzu is going to give you that look you hate." Ichigo called from the living room.

Grimmjow stepped out of the bedroom and rolled his eyes. "She's such a freakin' mom. It's creepy. She's too young to have that look."

Ichigo looked up at him and smiled before pushing a lock of hair behind his ear and stepping forward. "You can be such a girl when it comes to your hair."

"Tch, yer one to talk. At least mine is a proper length for a man."

"Shut up. You said my hair looked good this way." He frowned and raised his hand once more to his shaggy shoulder length hair. He had been growing it out for a while now and only because Grimmjow had insisted that he would look hot with a ponytail. At least his hair wasn't as long as Shinji's was now. Yet.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead. "We're gonna be late." He reminded Ichigo.

They had been together almost four years now, their lives moving peacefully for the most part and without anything like the beginning of their relationship. Ichigo was now interning in the hospital's emergency room, still undecided about the field in which he wanted to practice but wanting to be helpful in the meantime. Grimmjow had, after two years of refusals, decided to take his old job back. Aizen had had trouble finding a person who could take on the responsibilities that Grimmjow could do with ease and Grimmjow, not really finding anything that suited him or that would make him the kind of money to afford the lifestyle he was used to living, accepted with little thought.

When Yuzu had called them up earlier in the week to ask about getting together for dinner Ichigo had agreed, not thinking that his sister needed a reason to see them beyond the normal wanting to be together. Now that he thought about it the fact that they were meeting in a restaurant had him a little worried. It was an expensive one too and he hoped that she would let Grimmjow or him pay the bill. Having just graduated high school she had little money herself.

She was waiting patiently at a table in a private room, her long light brown hair pulled back in a simple yet elegant bun. She smiled brightly as they were shown into the room, kissing Grimmjow's cheek and hugging her brother in greeting.

"Sorry we're late." Ichigo said and Grimmjow kicked him under the table. "What?"

"She didn't seem to notice until you pointed it out to her, idiot."

"You two aren't fighting are you?" They looked up into her wide innocent eyes and Grimmjow felt himself squirm just a little. He liked Yuzu, for the most part, but she had always made him nervous. Not like Karin, who was more like the little sister he'd never had.

"No, Yuzu. We're not fighting. So what's up? How've you been?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

"Fine." She took a deep breath and giggled nervously. "Actually I asked you both here so I could… offer you something."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at his sister and waited for her to continue. He hadn't the least idea as to what she could be talking about. Grimmjow on the other hand read the moment and saw that whatever was about to happen wasn't a small thing. He almost groaned out loud.

"Right. So I've been thinking about this for a long time and I want you both to know that I love you very much and I wouldn't have brought something like this up if I hadn't thought it through completely." She took another deep breath to try and calm her nerves and looked directly at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow you're family now and I want you to know that as family I would do anything for you that I can. Which may not be much but…."

"Yuzu, you're not sick again are you?" Ichigo interrupted, a deep worried frown on his face.

"No! No, no, no. It's not that at all. I want to give you two a baby."

When all she received were blank stares she opened her mouth to explain herself a little more. She had planned on saying it with a little more tact but of course it hadn't come out that way.

"I know that you two want a child one day and obviously you can't have one because you're both men. So I thought that if I were to give…."

"Wait, wait, wait. What the hell do you mean give?"

"Well I would give birth to a child and then give it to you."

"You don't just give babies away Yuzu!"

"I know that! Quit being mean and listen." Instead of trying to talk to her brother she switched her now determined gaze to Grimmjow. "Like I said, I've thought about this very hard. I know it's not something you just do for someone, even if it is family. I can't do much, but I really want to do this for you. Both of you."

"And just how are you going to have a baby?" Ichigo cut in, his voice full of incredulity.

"Oh well that's simple. With Grimmjow's sperm and my eggs…."

"How the hell would you do that?" The implications racing through Ichigo's startled mind were not something he ever wanted to think about.

"Ichigo you're a doctor and you can't think of how Grimmjow's sperm…."

Ichigo groaned and lowered his head into his hands. "Stop saying sperm please."

"In Vitro Fertilization. With a collection of Grimmjow's… stuff and my eggs they fertilize them and then implant them into my body. If they take, then I have a baby. If not, then we try again. Two men can't adopt a baby in Japan. It's not legal for that yet. But, if Grimmjow were the biological father of the baby and I, as the mother, gave it to him to care for then there would be no legal problems." She watched Ichigo process the information and continued. "Also, since we are related by blood, you and I, then with Grimmjow's genes it would really be like the two of you had a child together. It would be Kurosaki and Jaegerjaques."

"I… I really don't know what to say Yuzu." Ichigo said, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair.

"You don't have to say anything now. I realize this isn't a decision you can make without careful thought. It's taken me about a year of careful consideration to even bring it up to you two. Just think about it."

"You also have to consider that it's an expensive process and it usually takes a few tries before it works, if it ever does." Grimmjow finally spoke, his voice eerily calm and slightly business like. He wasn't sure if he was okay with the idea, or what he thought about it at all yet really, but he wanted to make sure that Yuzu knew this much.

"Yeah that's true. The only thing I could offer you there would be my eggs and womb. The bill would be yours. I wish I could help with the finances…."

"If, and this is still a big if, we were to agree to your offer it wouldn't be a question of money. That of course would be paid for by us as well as your medical bills and whatever else you would need. Of course we don't really need to bring that up until Ichigo and I have given it careful thought."

"You're considering this?!"

"Ichigo I think we owe it to your sister to at least think about it. She obviously has done her fair share."

"But…."

"Please, that's all I ask. Think about it and take your time."

* * *

"I can't believe you're considering letting my little sister give birth to a child for us." Ichigo said as he toed off his shoes.

Grimmjow pulled at his tie and grabbed Leiko as he jumped up into his arms.

"I was trying to be considerate. She put a lot of thought into what she was saying." That and he had been so shocked he really hadn't known what to say. Having spent a long day at work that side of him took over and he just let it run.

"A baby?" Ichigo sighed and plopped on the couch, leaning his head against the cushions. "I mean, we're not even ready for something like that. Right?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I think it deserves a bit more thought."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Turn the office guy off please. He creeps me out."

Grimmjow chuckled and sat next to Ichigo. "Sorry. Had to meet with the president of the Yamamotto company today for plans of transferring his 'vast income' to our bank so I had to be on my best behavior all day."

"Did you get the account?"

Grimmjow grinned. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to put that cat down so I can kiss you."

"I think it's about time you two learned to share me."

"Tch." Leiko chose that moment to growl deeply and send a dangerous look at Ichigo. "I'll throw you off the balcony you little bastard."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and placed Leiko on the floor. "Seriously? You're threatening a cat Ichigo."

"He started it!"

"Shut up."

Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's lips fleetingly before sitting back with a sigh. "Yer sister's right though. We can't have kids in the traditional way. We can't adopt unless we move out of the country. This may be the only way for us to do this."

Ichigo huffed out a breath. "That's easy for you to say. Your sister didn't just offer to be injected with your boyfriend's sperm."

Grimmjow snorted and laughed. "I can't believe yer a smart doctor sometimes."

Ichigo blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I'm not a doctor yet."

"Mmm. I'm still gonna think of you as a doctor. I like the idea of fuckin' one of them whenever I want."

"You know if we had a kid we wouldn't be able to do that kind of thing whenever we wanted, right?"

"Mhmm." Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck. "How much time before you have to leave for work. I'm horny all of the sudden."

Ichigo sighed and looked at the clock. "Not enough for that."

"Damn." Grimmjow took a deep breath and settled for another quick kiss. "Fine, go get ready. We'll talk more about this thing yer sister said tomorrow when I get back from work, okay?"

Ichigo stood up and stretched. "Yeah. Fine."

Grimmjow watched Ichigo leave the room and relaxed back against the cushions again. He still wasn't certain what he thought about the idea but figured that after a long and decisive talk with Ichigo, a serious one this time, they would at least be able to agree on whether to consider it as an option or not.

* * *

Ichigo spilled his coffee down the front of his newly cleaned white coat and curse at his luck. Thankfully he had a clean one in his locker at the hospital and it was already his break. He had been distracted by what had happened earlier with his sister so much so that he had completely missed his mouth with his cup. He couldn't believe she had said all that. He couldn't believe that the more he thought about it the more it scared the shit out of him while at the same time seemed appealing. It was true that he wanted children one day but he had resigned himself years ago that since he had chosen a life with Grimmjow that it would never happen. Now that the opportunity was there before him a big part of him wanted to jump out and grab it before it went away. And yes, that scared him to death. Was he even ready to be a father?

"You look like a bum, Kurosaki. A disgrace to the rest of the interns here." A cold voice said to him as he entered the locker room and he looked up into the dark and calculating eyes of one of his colleagues.

"Shut up… Ishida. I'd rather look like a bum than look like I have a perpetual stick shoved up my ass."

"Vulgar as always." The thin young man with jet black hair pushed his glasses up his nose and walked out of the room with his crisp white coat flapping behind.

"Prick." Ichigo said as he flipped off the man's back.

_Get it together, Ichigo. You're at work. Think about this later._ Ichigo sighed, changed his coat and went back to his rounds.

* * *

Grimmjow walked through the front door and tossed his keys on the floor. They were immediately attacked by Kimi who was in turn attacked by Leiko. Aiko lounged lazily on the back of the couch and meowed at her master. Grimmjow smiled and went directly to the kitchen where he could hear the sounds of cooking. It was Ichigo's day off and the two of them always spent those evenings together, Ichigo cooking and Grimmjow watching his ass or distracting him as he did so. Ichigo was in the middle of draining a pot of rice when he walked in the kitchen.

"Honey I'm home."

"You know I hate that joke so why do you do it?"

Grimmjow grinned and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Because the back of your neck turns pink every damn time and you know how much I love that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kissed Grimmjow back. "It's almost done, go sit down."

Once everything was served and they were seated Grimmjow looked up and asked Ichigo how work had gone the night before.

"Fine. I spilled coffee all over my uniform though."

"Why?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I was thinking about dinner with Yuzu."

"Oh?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'm still not really sure what to think. Part of me likes it and part of me is like 'no way!'." Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow. "You've been pretty silent about how you feel about this you know. I think that scares me even more."

Grimmjow smiled crookedly. "To be honest I think I'm in the same boat as you. Part of me wants it and the other just wants to stay how we are. Unlike you I never thought about havin' kids. Figured I was gay and that just wasn't gonna happen."

"Yeah well I've spent the last four years thinking that is wasn't gonna happen either so this is kinda weird."

"I say we just sit on it for a while. It's kinda big to just brush off."

Ichigo scowled at the table. "Yeah. You're right."

Grimmjow grinned and leaned across the table, reaching behind Ichigo's neck and pulling him close for a kiss. "Either way I love you."

Ichigo smiled and kissed him back. "Eat. Then we can kiss."

He laughed. "Ya sure are bossy enough to be a parent."

Ichigo tossed a chopstick at him. "Jerk."

* * *

It was a week before either of them talked about it again, though it was almost always on their minds. It was Ichigo's day off and he was sitting at home going over some bills when his cell phone rang.

"Yo, Ichi. Can I come up? I have someone who wants to see ya."

"Who?"

"Surprise, baka. Let me in it's super windy out here."

Ichigo buzzed Shinji up and cracked the front door open for him, going back to the couch to finish up what he was doing. By the time Shinji walked in Ichigo was finished and putting everything away. Before he even had a chance to look up a high pitched squeal pierced his ears and he winced.

"See, I toldja I had someone who wanted to see ya." Shinji grinned adjusting the six month old baby on his hip. "I tell ya Ichi, twenty four years old and I'm reduced to babysittin' fer extra cash. This sucks ass."

Ichigo smiled and took the baby from Shinji, giving the other man a break. "You're the one that agreed to do it. At least until Hanataro finds a new job. Huh, Aya-chan?"

Aya was Hanataro's second child and looked exactly like her father. Hanataro was currently looking for a day job and since his wife was already working and he usually stayed home with the kids Shinji had offered to watch little Aya while he was out. Aya reached up and pulled Ichigo's hair and Ichigo smiled through another wince. He didn't know why this baby liked him so much be she was so cute he didn't mind it.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in my face why dontcha?" Shinji plopped on the couch and sighed. "I swear that kid weighs a fuckin' ton. I don't know what they're feedin' her but they need ta cut back."

"She looks fine to me. Chubby babies are cute."

"Okay then you walk all over the place with her."

"Quit being so bitchy. What crawled up yer ass today?"

"The club goin' ta shit that's what. Ever since Z's daughter went off to college it's been like this. Bullshit."

"Well, maybe it's time to move on. You really want to manage a strip club for the rest of your life?" Ichigo bounced Aya and was rewarded with another shriek.

"Of course not." Shinji sighed again. "Ya got any beer?"

"You're not drinking while the kid's here."

"Aw, just one? I'll stay till it's all outta my system."

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope."

"Tch. So how's life as a big bad doctor man?"

Ichigo reached for the diaper bag that Shinji had tossed on the floor by the couch and pulled out a teething ring, handing it to Aya before answering. "Hectic as fuck. We had fifteen car crash victims come in last night from this four car pile up and I swear to God I've never seen so much blood in my life. One guy's arm was torn almost completely off and this woman had half her scalp hanging… it was gross."

"Sounds like it." Shinji said, his eyes closing as he started to drift off.

Ichigo smiled down at Aya and whispered, "Let's let him sleep, ne? We'll go watch some cartoons."

Aya gurgled and pulled his hair again in answer and he chuckled as he took her to the bedroom.

* * *

Grimmjow walked through the front door and frowned at the blond sleeping on his couch. What the hell was he doing there? Suddenly in a grumpy mood he looked around the house for any sign of Ichigo and his frown deepened when he heard the television in the bedroom. After slipping out of his shoes he walked to the door and stopped at what he saw. Ichigo was in the middle of the bed with a small child clapping and singing along with a children's show on the TV. The child was watching him raptly, a large, open and drooling smile on her face. Suddenly Ichigo reached out and tickled her making her squeal and his own deep laughter came out along with her. Grimmjow's stomach clenched and he cleared his throat. Ichigo looked up at him and smiled, picking Aya up and resting her on his hip as he crossed the room and kissed his cheek.

"Didn't realize it was so late. Sorry, I'll go fix something to eat."

"When is Shinji supposed to leave?" Grimmjow asked.

"Uh… I can make them go now. It's getting late anyway and Aya has to be home by six."

Just then Shinji's phone rang and Ichigo grinned. "I'll make them leave, okay?"

Grimmjow just nodded and watched Ichigo walk out of the room with the baby on his hip. He watched as he talked with Shinji and helped the man gather Aya's things and just before they were out the door Ichigo kissed Aya's cheek and handed her off to Shinji. He waved once and shut the door behind him before turning around with a wide smile on his face. Grimmjow took a deep breath.

"Let's do it."

"Huh?" Ichigo said, confused not only by what Grimmjow had said but by the look on his face.

"Let's do it. I think we should let your sister give us a baby."

The moment he had seen Ichigo's interaction with that child he knew what he wanted. He wanted a family with this man. He wanted the child Ichigo played with to be theirs. Ichigo's eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"Huh?"

Grimmjow smiled as he crossed the room and pinned Ichigo against the wall. "Seeing you just now…," He shook his head as his smile turned into a wide grin. "Let's do it. I wanna do it."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, his mind reeling. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Ichigo hadn't exactly come to the same conclusion yet but seeing the determination and the want in Grimmjow's eyes tipped the scale. If Grimmjow wanted it that bad Ichigo suddenly saw no reason to hold back his own want.

"Really?"

"Would you quit repeating yerself. Yes. I want to do this."

A smile twitched Ichigo's lips once before it broke out across his face. For the past four years he had thought that he would never have the kind of family he had grown up thinking he would have and suddenly that was far from the case. He felt light headed and slightly nauseous, the giddy feeling in his stomach making him not sure if he wanted to throw up and laugh. He reached up and ran his fingers up the side of Grimmjow's neck.

"I… okay. Let's do it."

Grimmjow's grin got even wider and he swept Ichigo into his arms, spinning him in a circle before setting him on his feet again.

"Let's call yer sister now."

"Now?"

"Yes now, stupid. Here, I'll call her."

"Why now? It's…."

"Do you want to wait until your next day off to tell her? That's almost a week away." Grimmjow said as he picked up the house phone and looked through the address book on the table beside it.

"Well no but…." Ichigo stopped as everything began to sink in. "Oh my God. We're really gonna do this aren't we?"

Grimmjow just continued to grin as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end of the line.

* * *

A/N Well that wasn't a very long wait at all was it? lol So I had this idea ages ago and two friends of mine talked me into doing it for real. Not that it was hard to convince me to do this. I practically fell in love with the idea the moment I had it. So obviously this is the extra I was telling you all about, a continuation of Strawberry Bad Boy. So I really hope you all like my idea here and I can't wait to hear what you think!

~Penny


	2. Test Tubes

Test Tubes

"I don't wanna do this." Grimmjow said, glaring at the thick packet of paperwork sitting in front of him.

"Well too bad. You're the one that went all crazy and called my sister up and told her we wanted a baby."

Grimmjow smacked Ichigo in the back of the head. "I mean the paperwork stupid. I do paperwork all day I don't wanna come home and do more." He sighed and stretched back in his chair. "Ahhh! This part sucks. Can't I just jack off in a cup and be done with it?"

Ichigo scowled. "That's gross."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You were stitchin' together car crash victims the other day and_ I'm_ the gross one?"

Ichigo couldn't believe they were moving so fast with this. He had expected a year or two to get used to the idea but once Grimmjow and Yuzu started talking about it they completely steamrolled his thoughts and decided to start everything as soon as possible. Yuzu wanted to have the baby before she started college and Grimmjow pointed out that he didn't want to be an old man by the time they had the kid. A big problem neither one of them seemed to think about was the fact that Isshin had yet to find out about Yuzu's little plan and Ichigo had a feeling that was _not_ going to go over very well.

"What?"

Ichigo's head shot up and he scowled. "What? I didn't say anything."

"I know but you have that look on yer face like when you get all girly and start thinkin' too much." Grimmjow pointed out as he checked off several boxes on one page. "Why the hell do they need to know what schools I went to? I'm not applying for a fuckin' loan, I just wanna give sperm."

"What are you gonna do when my dad finds out about all this?"

Grimmjow shrugged and tossed the pen on the table. He was done for now. "I guess we'll all yell at each other and then Yuzu will cry and yer dad will cave like always."

"Why are you so calm about this! It's weird."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Maybe I've been waitin' to have a nice big fight with yer dad and this is a really good excuse."

Ichigo groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "You are _not_ going to fight with my dad."

Actually Ichigo had been quite surprised that in all the years he'd been with Grimmjow there had only been a small handful of conflicts between his father and the man he loved. The first time, and decidedly the most embarrassing time, had been when his father had caught the two of them while having a very private, very naughty conversation inside the upstairs bathroom.

Grimmjow had been standing behind him, looking over his shoulder in the mirror and fixing his hair, while Ichigo washed his hands. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the side of Ichigo's neck and whispered huskily, "When are we gonna go home?"

Ichigo had licked his lips and blushed a little before answering. "About an hour maybe."

"Mmm, let's go now. I want you so bad."

Ichigo's eyes rolled closed and he unconsciously pressed back into Grimmjow's body. "Just a little longer and you can do anything you want."

Grimmjow chuckled sexily in his ear and bit down on the lobe as his arms snaked around his waist. "You mean I can shove you up against the front door and fuck you like we just met?"

Ichigo felt his legs turn to jelly as the soft words tickled his ear and he sighed, forgetting that he was in the bathroom at his family's home as he allowed Grimmjow to continue touching him.

"Only if you let me blow you first." Grimmjow groaned a little too loudly at that and sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck.

The both of them had jumped when a throat was cleared behind them and turned to see a fierce looking Isshin. Ichigo still to this day wasn't sure how much his father had heard of that conversation and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask him about it. After nearly flipping out, yelling at Grimmjow that he couldn't do that in his home and Grimmjow coming back with a booming, "I can talk to Ichigo however I want where ever I want!" Yuzu had interrupted by asking the two of them not to fight. When she was ignored she burst into tears and ran down the hallway. Isshin had made a funny noise in the back of his throat before running after her crying out, "My darling Yuzu, please don't cry! Daddy didn't mean to make you cry!" Now that he thought about it that's how every single one of Grimmjow and his father's fights had ended. No wonder Grimmjow was so confident about this.

"Well this is kinda bigger than you dating his son. A baby is a big deal."

Grimmjow grinned. "You gettin' cold feet already? What, we gotta get married before we have babies, is that it?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up, intent on walking away from the irritating man sitting next to him. Grimmjow's grin grew and he grabbed Ichigo's wrist, yanking him down into his lap and kissing his cheek.

"You let me worry about that. Besides, while you were off working Yuzu and I talked a bit about it when we went to get the paperwork."

"I think that's even weirder. You hanging out with Yuzu." Ichigo scowled into his own lap and wiggled to make himself comfortable. "I have to get ready for work."

"Are you jealous? You wanna come with me when I give my sample?" The lecherous grin Grimmjow gave him made it hard to continue frowning.

"No. But maybe I should be there for more of this. It's like… I can't do anything." He sighed and frowned as he admitted it.

"You can be a bigger part once she gets knocked up. Right now there isn't much you _can_ do. She's gettin' tests done and havin' eggs harvested and I'm gettin' ready with my boys. After that it's all a waitin' game. At least for us."

Ichigo sighed. "I have a love hate relationship with your mature attitude you know that?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Fine, I'll be more immature." He pushed Ichigo down into the cushions and pressed into him as he attacked his neck.

"I have to go to work." Ichigo protested half heartedly.

"It's okay, just let me suck you off first."

Grimmjow tickled Ichigo's ribs and his grin grew even larger when he struggled while giggling.

"I can't be late. This isn't like… stop that it tickles damn it!" Ichigo giggled again and pushed at Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something when his cell phone rang and he sat back to check who it was. "Shit. Play time's over." He said before answering his phone.

Ichigo got up to walk to the bathroom and get ready for work but not without a smart slap on the ass from a grinning Grimmjow. He rolled his eyes but smiled just the same as he continued on with what he needed to do.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm going to have Grimmjow's baby."

Isshin didn't even think twice before he stood up and slammed his fist into Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow fell back out of his chair with a curse and both Yuzu and Ichigo stood up in defense. As soon as Grimmjow was on his feet he touched his fingertips to his now bleeding lip and sent a glare at Yuzu.

"You couldn't have said that a little differently?" He nearly shouted.

A week before Yuzu's first appointment for the implantation of the fertilized eggs they had all decided it was time to tell Isshin about what was going on. Ichigo and Yuzu had been nervous about it but Grimmjow had been confident that in the end everything would be fine. Now he was starting to think a little differently.

"Daddy don't hit him!" Yuzu practically screamed. "Listen to me."

"No Yuzu, daddy's gonna kill him first." Isshin said with a smile meant only for her before turning the full brunt of his rage on the blue haired menace. "First my son and now my daughter?!"

Grimmjow put up his hands. "It's not like that. I'm only sleepin' with Ichigo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and hung his head. "Idiot."

Isshin advanced and Grimmjow looked back at Yuzu. "Will you explain this to him please?" He had promised both Ichigo and Yuzu that he wouldn't fight with their father and he was seriously starting to regret that.

Ichigo stepped in front of Grimmjow and blocked him from his father. "Dad, it's not what you think. Grimmjow hasn't touched Yuzu and never will. You really think I would let that happen?"

Isshin's anger seemed to waver a bit but he didn't back down. Ichigo wasn't sure he had ever seen his father this angry in his life and he did the only thing he could think of to calm him down. He set Yuzu on him. Grabbing Yuzu by the shoulders he pulled her in front of him so that her big brown and now teary eyes were the only thing he could see. Isshin faltered.

"Daddy, I'm going to have a baby _for_ Grimmjow and Onii-chan. We're using Grimmjow's…," She stopped there as she remembered her brother's reaction to the word she had been about to say and changed it. "…stuff and my eggs. You know, IVF."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want them to have a family."

"But sweetheart, that's…."

Suddenly Yuzu's eyes turned steely and determined and her chin shot up, an vision of both her brother and sister. "I'm doing it and that's final. I have an appointment next week for the first round of implantation." After that the fight seemed to leave her and her eyes were once again wide and teary. "So please, don't hit anyone daddy. It was my idea in the first place."

"I don't like this."

"Well that's pretty obvious." Grimmjow grumbled, pissed off that he was being shielded by his boyfriend and a little girl.

"Grimmjow shut up. You're not making anything better." Ichigo hissed.

"I can't let my little girl do this. I won't allow it." Isshin stood up straighter and gave Yuzu the most disapproving look he ever had.

Yuzu stared up and him, tears threatening to spill over before finally doing so. Her bottom lip trembled and her little fists clenched at her sides. "Fine them I'm moving out!" She yelled before running off to her bedroom.

Isshin stared at the spot she had been standing in for a moment, not really sure if he had heard her right and Ichigo wandered how much worse this could get.

Isshin lifted a finger and pointed it at Grimmjow. "This is all your fault!"

"Bullshit!"

"First you change my son from the boy he was…."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Ichigo shouted.

"And then you fill my darling Yuzu's brain with ideas of giving gay couples a family." He switched his pointing finger to Ichigo. "You aren't even gay!"

"That's not even the point! And we are so not having this conversation again!"

Three pairs of eyes turned when a new voice asked in a bored tone, "Why is everyone yelling?"

Karin looked between the three men and rolled her eyes. "I take it Yuzu told dad?"

"What? You knew too?"

"Of course I did. Yuzu asked me what I thought about the idea like a year ago. Quite being stupid dad, she's not a baby anymore."

"But…."

"But nothing. It's something she wants to do for Ichi-nii and Grimm. You're just going to alienate her if you go against her." She looked up at her father with a slightly cocked eyebrow and a half smirk. "Do you really want to be the cause of her crying herself to sleep every night?"

Isshin went pale and his hands fisted under his chin. "My babies are all turning against me. Oh, if Masaki were here this would never happen."

"Yeah, it wouldn't even be an issue if mom were alive. She'd agree with us too."

Isshin slumped into his chair and refused to look at anyone for a long time. It wasn't until Yuzu came down the stairs with a large and heavy looking bag that he moved at all. He jumped up and flew at his daughter, wrapping his arms around her waist as he wailed into her belly.

"Don't leave my little Yuzu. Daddy's sorry for yelling at you."

"So you'll let me do this?"

He scowled at the floor and looked over at Ichigo who had turned his attention to Grimmjow and was currently wiping the blood from his lip. Grimmjow grinned and stole a small kiss only because he thought no one was looking. Well, he didn't really care if Karin saw, she had seen them kiss many times. And though Yuzu had only seen them exchange an occasional peck he didn't care if she saw either. He just had thought that Isshin was too distracted. When their lips met, even for a brief moment, Ichigo blushed and bit his lip before scowling at the display. Isshin sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't like it. But I won't stop you." He stood and tossed a hard look at Grimmjow. "If you fuck up my grandkid I'll kill you."

Grimmjow grinned and ignored it when his lip split further. "I'm not gonna do it for you. I'll raise my kid how I want, but I won't fuck 'em up just 'cause ya told me not to."

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said in a warning tone.

Suddenly Isshin laughed and the atmosphere in the room changed completely. Karin rolled her eyes and left the room; Yuzu dragged her heavy bag back up the stairs and Ichigo and Grimmjow decided it was time for them to o home. As soon as he was alone Isshin buried his face in his hands and shook his head, wondering if he had done something wrong as a father even as he applauded his children for standing up for themselves. Being a parent wasn't easy and he grinned suddenly. Grimmjow was in for the surprise of his life if he thought it would be. Isshin suddenly felt like laughing again.

* * *

"Your dad is fucking bipolar. Seriously he needs to be on medication." Grimmjow grumbled as he and Ichigo walked into their house later that day.

Ichigo smirked. "He is not."

"How can you say that? I can't believe you tuned out fairly normal being raised by that unbalanced asshole."

"Don't call him an asshole."

"Ha! You didn't deny he was unbalanced."

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. That whole afternoon had been completely exhausting and he still had to go to work later that night.

"I'm going to go take a nap. Wake me up at six." He waved over his shoulder absently as he walked to the bedroom.

Grimmjow threw himself on the couch and sighed. He had really wanted to punch that man. Him and his stupid promises. But when Ichigo looked at him like that, his big brown eyes pleading up at him…. And he had even had Yuzu right beside him which was even worse. He sighed and promised himself that next time they tried that he would be stronger.

* * *

"How much longer?" Grimmjow was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom door while Ichigo sat on the bed and looked resolutely at the floor.

"Thirty seconds." In thirty seconds they would know if they were going to be that much closer to being fathers. He felt a little sick but he was trying hard not to show it.

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo jumped when the door clicked open and Yuzu stepped out. She shook her head sadly. "Either it's not reading yet or this one didn't stick." She said in a quiet voice.

Grimmjow nodded and pursed his lips. "Well, we knew it probably wouldn't work the first time, so it's no big deal." Though he was disappointed he wasn't going to do anything to make this girl cry. He hated it when girls cried. He really didn't know what to do when that happened. Part of the reason he stayed away from them so much. "You two hungry?"

Yuzu smiled and nodded and the three of them left the bedroom. Ichigo made his way to the kitchen and Grimmjow followed him, happy when Yuzu just sat on the couch. The cute faces Ichigo had been making all morning were getting to him and if he didn't kiss him he was sure that he was going to explode. Before Ichigo had a chance to do anything Grimmjow grabbed his hips and spun him around, pinning him to the counter and kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered against his lips.

"Yuzu is in the other room." Ichigo whispered back.

"So? I ain't takin' yer clothes of. I just wanna kiss you."

"You can do that after Shawlong takes her home." Ichigo was still nervous about doing things while others were around. It seemed to him that every time he let his guard down they got caught and he'd just as soon avoid that if he could.

"Aw, c'mon. You make all those faces you know I can't resist then you ask me to wait?" Grimmjow angled his head to nip at the sensitive piece of skin behind Ichigo's ear.

"I have tonight off. Just wait a little bit longer."

Grimmjow growled. "You don't kiss me and I'll kick her out now."

Ichigo kicked Grimmjow in the shin and got the desired effect of making the man back up. "Don't be an asshole."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and fought the urge to rub the sore spot on his leg. "Tch. Fine."

He was turning to walk away when Ichigo grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, giving him a sweet but brief kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

"You two are so cute."

Ichigo turned bright red and Grimmjow grinned. "I told you she'd catch us." Ichigo grit to between his teeth.

"Yeah, she's seen us kiss now, so let's finish what we started."

"I'm making lunch!"

Grimmjow just laughed and sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Why don't we have any forks? Nnoitra's been gone for almost a year and we still don't have any forks." Ichigo grumbled and Grimmjow ignored him. It was much more entertaining to watch his ass anyway.

* * *

One month later Ichigo was on his way home from an afternoon shift when Shinji called him up, wanting to get together. After a quick stop to pick him up they drove back to the condo and made their way upstairs.

"So how ya been lately? Yer so busy I hardly get ta see ya anymore." Shinji asked once they were inside.

Ichigo shrugged. "Busy. Between work at the hospital and those extra classes I'm taking I don't have much time for anything else."

"Why the hell ya takin' extra classes if ya don't need to?"

Ichigo snorted. "When you do what I do classes and seminars are kinda a must. If I stopped going to school to learn things I'd be behind the times in less than a year. Besides, I've been looking into getting into the surgical team lately."

Shinji raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? You finally think yer gonna decide what kinda doctor to be?"

"Maybe. I've really been liking working in the emergency room though. All the action and adrenaline. It's awesome on a big night."

"Good fer you Ichi."

"So how's things at the club?"

Shinji shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know what's gonna happen. It's crazy there Ichi. You should be happy ya left when ya did."

They chatted for a while longer, swapping stories about what had been going on in their lives. It was a bit upsetting for the both of them not to be able to see each other as much as they used to but they supposed that's what happened when you got older and adulthood really started to sink in. Though that was really only the case for Ichigo since Shinji was still basically doing what he had been four years ago sans the dancing part.

Ichigo was in the middle of fixing dinner, having asked Shinji to stay over, when Grimmjow came home from work. Ichigo looked at the clock and frowned.

"You're late." He said before looking over his shoulder.

"I had to pick up your sister. What's he doing here?"

"Well hello to you too."

Ichigo had completely forgotten that tonight they had planned to check and see if Yuzu was pregnant again. They hadn't told anyone outside the family that they were trying this and now he found himself in a tight spot. He couldn't ask Shinji to leave now after having invited him over for dinner, but he still didn't want anyone else to find out about what was going on. At least not until they knew for sure that Yuzu was pregnant.

"I invited Shinji to eat dinner with us."

"Hello Shin-chan." Yuzu said brightly and Shinji smiled back at her.

"Hey Yuzu!" He said, giving her a big hug. "Geez, yer practically glowin'! Ya got a boyfriend er somethin'?"

Yuzu blushed and shook her head. "No."

There was a brief awkward silence before the conversation started back up; Shinji talking with Yuzu and Grimmjow with Ichigo.

"Why did you invite him?" Grimmjow asked in a heated whisper as Ichigo cooked.

"I forgot what tonight was." Ichigo whispered back.

"Idiot."

Dinner was served and as they all sat around the table they spoke companionably. Shinji could tell something was up but he didn't say anything. He hoped that Ichigo and Grimmjow weren't fighting but even Yuzu was acting a little strange in his opinion. Shinji was in the middle of a story about his mother's chickens when Yuzu excused herself. No one thought anything of it and continued to listen to the story.

"I can't believe okaachan even still has her chickens. I would have thought she'd have gotten bored with them years ago." Ichigo said with a small shake of his head.

"Me too really, but she likes them. She even named these ones. Gave them all American names. I think one is called Betsy. Isn't that a cow name?

Ichigo laughed. "I have no idea."

"No I think it is." Grimmjow smiled. "I heard it in a movie once I think."

"Any way, if ya two ever need eggs just hit okaachan up. She's got more than she knows what ta do with. She keeps tryin' ta give them to me and she knows I hate eggs."

It was then that Yuzu walked back in the kitchen and immediately drew everyone's attention. Her face was somber and she was biting her lip. Ichigo frowned, wondering if she had gone and taken the test secretly while everyone had been distracted. Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and waited for her to speak. Shinji was confused but kept quiet. Yuzu took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Well," She started, her face still a mask before splitting into a wide grin. "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

A/N Well there ya have it. The fun really begins now :D Hope you enjoyed it :D More soon! Probaby won't be able to update until next week because I have family visiting this weekend but it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Enjoy!

~Penny


	3. Announcement

Announcement

"Well, I'm pregnant!"

The silence in the room was thick as three sets of eyes opened wide and started at Yuzu in disbelief. Each of them could hear their heart beats in their ears, feel their stomachs rise to their throats and felt their skin go hot and cold at the same time. It was Ichigo that broke the silence first.

"I- I'm gonna be a father?" He said with an air of awe in his voice.

Shinji's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he gaped at his friend. "The fuck ya mean _yer_ gonna be a daddy?!" His voice was higher than normal but he didn't care enough to be embarrassed by it. If he had been thinking clearly he would have realized that Ichigo hadn't meant that the way it sounded but of course after two bits of fairly shocking pieces of news he was beyond rational thinking.

"Holy fuck." Grimmjow breathed and sank back further into his chair. This was what he wanted… right?

Ichigo was grinning now, completely ignoring a slack jawed Shinji and a dumbfounded Grimmjow. True, this had been something he wanted but none of it had seemed real up until that point. The moment those words came out of Yuzu's mouth everything came crashing around him and he realized just how much he wanted this; how happy he was that his sister was giving him and Grimmjow this chance. He stood up then and grabbed his sister around the waist, lifting her off the ground and twirling her in a circle as she squealed delightedly.

Shinji was still completely clueless as to what was going on and he found himself standing but not really sure why. He blinked a few times, realizing that he hadn't in the seconds that had rolled by, and opened his mouth several times before words actually tried to force their way out.

"Wh-ha. Wh… the hell?" He whispered before clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. "The hell is goin' on here?!"

Ichigo almost dropped Yuzu to the floor and they both turned to him, twin smiles on their faces. It was devastating to look at really, those big innocent brown eyes shining at him with happiness and love, tears glistening in Yuzu's while Ichigo's beamed with pride.

"Yuzu is having a baby for Grimmjow and me." He said, the silly smile never fading.

Shinji closed his eyes and tried again. "What?"

Grimmjow cleared his throat, still staring at the table, and answered Shinji's question. "Yuzu offered to carry a child for us so that we could have children." His voice was flat and business like and Ichigo's smile faltered just a bit.

Shinji's eyes swung back to Yuzu and, if possible, grew wider. "What?!"

Yuzu nodded. "Yep. I wanted to give them this and they both agreed to go through with it."

Shinji frowned, still very confused as he tried to piece everything together. "Wait, wait, wait. Lemme get this straight. Yer pregnant," Yuzu nodded. "with a baby," Yuzu continued to nod. "and it's _Ichigo's_?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Grimmjow snorted. "You really are stupid aren't you?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking up for the first time since Yuzu had come in the room and made her announcement.

"It's yers?!"

"Shinji, would you quit shouting?" Ichigo muttered.

"Of course it's mine idiot. Why would Ichigo impregnate his own sister?"

"You slept with Yuzu?!"

At the resounding silence Shinji flushed crimson but held his ground. If he moved he was afraid of what would happen, whether it be to pounce on Grimmjow and beat the shit out of him for even thinking of touching Yuzu, especially while claiming to be in love with his best friend, or fainting at the enormity of the situation.

"No Shin-chan. We used a collection of his sperm and fertilized some of my harvested eggs and then implanted them in my womb." Yuzu said, a smile still on her face.

Shinji groaned and hung his head. "Ichi make yer sister stop talkin' like that."

Yuzu frowned suddenly, a cute and rather petulant look on her. "Why does everyone say that?"

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head. His stomach was still a little queasy after hearing the news, the reality of the situation hitting him a bit differently than it had for Ichigo. He had wanted this, true, had even talked Ichigo into it but now that it was real, now that it was _really_ happening… he wasn't sure if he wanted a beer, a cigarette, something he hadn't done in years, or to go throw up.

"It's because you still look like a kid." He said in a teasing tone and Yuzu pursed her lips at him.

"I do not."

Ichigo nodded. "Do to."

Shinji dropped into his chair once again. "I need a beer."

"I second that." Grimmjow said, standing and turning to walk to the refrigerator.

Yuzu frowned. "Aren't you happy Grimmjow?" She asked in a small voice that made Grimmjow wince and his steps falter.

He turned and gave Yuzu a half smile. "Of course I'm happy. Just a bit shocked is all." He smiled then and was happy that it made her smile in return.

Grabbing two cold beers he tossed one to Shinji, who almost missed it because he was staring off into space, and retook his seat. "So I'm gonna be a daddy huh?"

Yuzu giggled. "Yep!" She said before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight.

Instead of hugging her back, an awkward thing at best in the position he was in, he popped open his beer and took a deep breath. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Yuzu and Shinji both got a ride from Shawlong to their homes and as soon as they were gone Ichigo turned to pin Grimmjow with a curious look. Grimmjow frowned at him and sat heavily on the couch.

"What?"

"You got a little weird back there. You okay?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm okay. I just hadn't figured it would take yet. Caught me off guard."

Ichigo grinned and walked over to the couch, crawling across it and into Grimmjow's lap. His arms snaked around his neck and he kissed his cheek.

"You're nervous." He stated plainly and again Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm nervous idiot." He was a little upset by the almost complete one-eighty Ichigo had done in his feelings on being a father so soon.

Ichigo chuckled and shifted his attention to Grimmjow's neck, scraping his teeth lightly over the thick hard muscle there. Grimmjow smirked and leaned his head back to expose more of himself. He would never stop Ichigo when he was like this.

"Do you know how long it's been since we spent my day off together just the two of us?" Ichigo mumbled against Grimmjow's skin.

"Mmm. Two weeks and four days."

Ichigo chuckled softly. "Two weeks and four days." He agreed, kissing his way up Grimmjow's neck to the juncture where his jaw met his ear. "I'm glad we're alone right now." Ichigo whispered.

"Oh, yeah?" Grimmjow grinned and grabbed Ichigo's hips, pulling him closer as he pressed himself up.

Ichigo pressed back and licked Grimmjow's ear lobe. "Yeah."

Grimmjow licked his lips and let his eyes slide closed. "What are we gonna do about it, huh?"

"I wonder." Ichigo teased and he slowly began to lift Grimmjow's shirt up.

His fingers teased along the waist of Grimmjow's pants before splaying out across his stomach and tracing their way up to his defined pecs. Grimmjow groaned quietly and tucked his thumbs in the back of Ichigo's tight pants. No matter how old he got his pants never seemed to get any looser. Not that he minded much anymore. He was very used to peeling him out of said pants and the view while they were on still made him feel like a horny teenager. Just about everything Ichigo did made him feel like that, even after nearly four years.

When Ichigo's teasing mouth finally reached Grimmjow's their lips barely touched as they shared breath, Ichigo's hand over Grimmjow's heart. "I want you so fuckin' bad right now." Ichigo breathed and leaned back to look him in the eyes.

Grimmjow just bit his lip and cocked an eyebrow in reply, lifting his arms when Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head for him. He seemed to be in a hurry now and Grimmjow almost chuckled. Every time Ichigo got too excited he rushed through things so fast. It wasn't that Grimmjow didn't enjoy it, far from it really, it was just that he knew that everything would be over way too quick. Then again they had the whole night for this so it wasn't like it would be the last time.

As soon as they were both shirtless their mouths met in a deep kiss, tongues fighting for dominance and Grimmjow fleetingly hoped this wouldn't turn into one of their battles of who was going to be topping. He'd tie Ichigo up this time because there was no way he was going to let that happen right now. If he had his way they wouldn't even be moving from the couch. Luckily for him Ichigo seemed to be thinking along the same lines and as his nimble fingers undid the button on the front of Grimmjow's pants he leaned back and licked his lips.

"That one bottle of lube still under the couch?" Grimmjow nodded and watched with bated breath as Ichigo bent over backwards in his lap to retrieve it. He may have quit dancing but he had never stopped training his body and he was as flexible as ever.

Grimmjow made quick work of the button fly on Ichigo's jeans and began to pull at the back of them a bit. Ichigo smirked and bit his lip before pushing himself off Grimmjow's lap. When his pants hit the thick carpeted floor along with his underwear Grimmjow sucked in his breath and grinned. Ichigo grabbed his pants at the hem and yanked them off, this time succeeding in making Grimmjow chuckle. He didn't take it to heart for once and instead returned to his place in his lap, straddling his hips and grinding their now hard cocks together. Ichigo moaned at the barely there friction that Grimmjow's silk boxers caused and poured a small amount of lubricant on his left hand. Dropping the bottle on the couch beside them he reached behind him and slipped his middle finger all the way inside himself. He shuddered and closed his eyes before catching Grimmjow's mouth in another deep kiss. Grimmjow reached behind him and grabbed his ass, spreading the cheeks apart to help Ichigo get a deeper reach. Ichigo moaned again and arched his back as his hips began to rock forward and his tongue deftly coaxed its partner into a swifter dance.

No words were spoken, none were needed, and Ichigo slipped a second finger in beside the first, tearing his lips from Grimmjow's and resting his forehead against his shoulder. He continued to rub his erection against Grimmjow's cloth covered one but as soon as the third finger was inside him he stopped moving and sank his teeth into Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Oh, ff… I can't do this anymore." He whispered and pulled his hand free.

He reached inside the silk boxers and ran his slicked hand over his cock as he reached for the lubricant with his other hand. Pulling the cock through the opening he drizzled the warm liquid over the tip and shifted his hips. Grimmjow slid forward a bit and watched Ichigo's face as he positioned himself and slowly began to lower his body. It was a tight fit, just like always, and Grimmjow had to struggle to keep his eyes open. Ichigo whined quietly once it was finally inside and he tilted his hips as he lowered himself completely. Grimmjow's big hands were still holding him open but they shifted to hold either side of his hips when Ichigo swiveled them a few times to stretch himself even further. After a moment of adjustment he placed one hand behind Grimmjow's neck and the other on the thigh behind him, arching back a bit before undulating his hips. Grimmjow groaned and finally let his eyes roll closed.

It was slow at first as Ichigo got his rhythm, but as soon as he felt ready he snapped his hips forward and let his head fall back, the feel of Grimmjow's cock all the way inside him making his body hot and his head fuzzy. And then they were moving, Ichigo rolling his hips forward and back as Grimmjow bucked up into him. When Grimmjow reached to stroke Ichigo his hand was smacked away. Instead of answering Ichigo just shook his head and furrowed his brow. He wouldn't last very long if Grimmjow did that and they both knew it. Instead Grimmjow reached up to pluck one of Ichigo's nipples, pleased at the strangled groan that escaped the man riding him.

"Fuck, Ichi." Grimmjow grit out as Ichigo picked up the speed.

He was panting, sweat now making his skin glisten in the almost harsh light of the overhead lamp in the living room. Grimmjow reached up and ran his thumb across Ichigo's open lips and was surprised when he was bitten. Ichigo's eyes slitted open as he moved and he watched Grimmjow as he ran his tongue over the pad of the digit before wrapping his lips around it and sucking. Grimmjow moaned and bit his lip, thrusting harder upwards and making Ichigo's mouth fall open. Abandoning his position Ichigo leaned forward and linked his fingers behind Grimmjow's neck, bowing his back as his body rose and fell and his hips rolled back and forth. Grimmjow's hands returned to Ichigo's hips and his fingers dug in for purchase. He was close, so close. When Ichigo tightened around him and he whimpered behind closed lips he lost it and came, Ichigo's own release trailing on its heels.

They sat there, panting and sex drugged, for a moment before Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Mmm, love you."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed the side of Ichigo's head. "Love you too."

* * *

Yuzu brushed her teeth for the fourth time that day and sighed as she left the bathroom. She was having a little trouble finding foods that didn't make her vomit at the mere thought of them and found herself limited to rice and hard boiled eggs. She knew she should eat other things, was actually going to discuss this with her doctor later that week, but she couldn't keep any of it down. Because of that she found herself weak and irritable all the time. She was sleeping more and snapping at anyone who spoke to her. Her father wasn't making anything easier with his comments on how her mother had handled her own pregnancies with much more grace and for the first time in her life she had thrown something at him, hitting him square in the face. Karin had burst into laughter falling off the couch and onto the floor and Isshin had looked at her like she had grown another head. This really wasn't going to be easy and she was only two months into it.

She was happy though that she was starting to show a little now, though she wandered if she should be quite as large as she was at just over eight weeks. The bump in her belly made her smile and she had even gotten Grimmjow to touch it. He had curled his lip unconsciously when he had done it but she surprisingly hadn't bitten his head off for the look. She had just eaten after all.

Shinji had been coming around a bit more than usual to check up on her. After his initial shock he warmed up to the idea fairly quickly and was now happily accompanying her on afternoon walks and helping her find things she could keep down. She had let go of her crush on him years ago, shortly after Karin had told her flat out that he was the gayest person she knew. She still thought he was cute and loved his personality but it was in a more friendly way than it had been before.

Time seemed to speed up and slow down for her. One day she was starting to feel the first stretching feelings in her uterus and the next thing she knew she was nearly four months along and having to buy new clothes. What should have been a tiny baby bump at this stage was far bigger than anticipated. At the seventeenth week mark Grimmjow and Ichigo went with her to get her second sonogram, the first of which had been to determine that the egg placement was sufficient for proper implantation.

"I have to pee." Yuzu whined as she sipped her water. She hated that she had to have a full bladder for this.

"You can't yet." Ichigo said in a tired voice. He had worked until early that morning but still insisted on joining them.

Yuzu shifted in her seat and sighed. "It's moving again."

Without asking she grabbed Grimmjow's hand and placed it on the side of her belly, watching his face as the baby kicked. The first time she had done this Grimmjow had pulled his hand away as if he had been burned, even going so far as to grabbing his wrist and pulling it close to his chest. When Yuzu had burst into tears he had instantly felt sorry, along with being confused and at a loss for how to help. When he had told Ichigo about it Ichigo had rolled his eyes and reminded him about Yuzu's hormones. Grimmjow made it a point to never react like that again, no matter how weird it felt. He didn't like it when Yuzu cried if only because he never knew what to do in those kinds of situations. Now as he let her place his hand over her belly he bit his lip and waited for movement. When the strongest kick he had felt yet struck his hand his eyebrows raised and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Kid's strong." He said with no small amount of pride.

Ichigo grinned and shook his head.

"Have you two thought up names yet?" Yuzu asked to distract herself from the need to urinate.

Grimmjow nodded. "I thought of a boy name. Taichi."

Yuzu smiled. "And if it's a girl?"

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Tomoe." Ichigo muttered before yawning widely. He had heard a mother call for her little girl in the emergency waiting room the evening before and that had been the name. The little girl herself had been adorable, barely able to toddle after her mother and Ichigo hadn't been able to hold back his smile.

Yuzu beamed at him. "That's so pretty Onii-chan!"

"Miss Kurosaki?" A nurse called and the three of them looked up at her. "We're ready for you. If you would please follow me." When they all stood the nurse frowned. "I'm sorry but your friends will have to stay out here."

"This is the father of the child and my brother," She didn't bother pointing out who was which. "They have to come with me."

The nurse sighed but didn't fight her on it and led them down the hall to a room with a small bed covered in paper with a machine standing next to it. It was cold in the room and Yuzu shivered.

"If you will lie down the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said before shutting the door.

It seemed to take forever and Yuzu was starting to get a little angry. She hated that she was acting like this but since there wasn't much she could do about it she tried her best not to fidget as they waited. Ichigo was too tired to do anything other than sink into one of the available chairs and close his eyes, hoping that this would be over with soon so he could go home and go to sleep. Grimmjow sat next to him and glared at the sonogram machine.

"So we're here to figure out what it is right?" He said unthinkingly and Ichigo popped his eyes open.

Yuzu's eyes filled with tears. "What do you mean 'it'?"

Grimmjow raised his hands. "Ah, no! Well, it's just because we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet so…. I mean it…."

"Stop while you're ahead." Ichigo advised as Yuzu dabbed at her tears with a handkerchief.

He was about to say something else when the doctor walked in the room and smiled at each of them. He looked at the folder in his hand before turning his attention to Yuzu.

"And how are we today, Miss Kurosaki?"

Yuzu's lip trembled before she spoke. "I have to pee." She said simply and the doctor chuckled.

"Well then let's get this out of the way so you can go relieve yourself, ne?"

He reached for a tube of gel and asked Yuzu to lift her shirt a bit before squeezing some of it out on her exposed belly. She shivered slightly when it touched her skin, forgetting that it was going to be cold. He grabbed the wand attached to the sonogram machine and turned it on, spreading the gel with it while the machine came to life.

"So, do you want to find out the sex today if we can?" He asked conversationally and Yuzu nodded. "Good. Shall we start our search?"

It didn't take long for everyone in the room to become engrossed by the strange images on the small screen. Grimmjow had trouble deciphering what he was seeing but figured since the doctor hadn't said anything yet that they had yet to spy the baby. All three of them frowned when the doctor suddenly "hmph"ed.

"What?" Yuzu asked before anyone else had a chance to.

"You had the IVF correct?" He asked mostly to himself. When she nodded he returned his attention back to the screen. "You are aware that the chance of multiple fetuses is high in those kinds of pregnancies right?" He didn't wait for her to reply this time. "And the fact that you yourself are a twin just makes the likelihood of that all the more pronounced."

"What the hell are you saying?" Grimmjow asked, his heart rate increasing with every second.

Ichigo leaned forward awake and completely alert now. "Is there more than one baby in there?"

The doctor frowned once again at the screen as he moved the wand over Yuzu's belly. The silence was thick and tense as they waited for him to answer.

"I'm surprised this wasn't caught beforehand. How many sonograms have you had again?"

"Just one at six weeks." Yuzu said in a small voice.

The doctor hummed and the silence continued. Grimmjow grit his teeth and clenched his fists. He didn't like waiting.

"Just what the fuck are you tryin' to say?"

The doctor looked up like he had forgotten he was there and smiled suddenly. "I'm sorry. It seems that this is one of those cases."

"One of what cases?" Ichigo asked, his stomach tying itself in knots already.

"Multiple fetuses."

Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes and stiff bodies. Sure they had known this was a possibility but they hadn't given it much thought. They had both been expecting one baby, either a boy or a girl. With the idea that there was more than that staring them in the face neither one of them were quite sure how to react.

"Would you like to know how many?"

Grimmjow gulped and looked at Ichigo who had done the same thing. Did they want to know? It would sure make things easier as far as preparations went but the idea of more than one was still making both of them nervous. From the way to doctor had asked his question he made it sound like there were many and Ichigo suddenly remembered an article he had read about an American woman who had given birth to eight babies after IVF. He felt his stomach rise and his heart drop. What the hell were they going to do if it was that many babies?! Grimmjow's own stomach was in sudden revolt and he had to fight the urge to stay in his seat. Yuzu was crying again, her chin trembling and the front of her shirt wetting as she thought of the implications. Ichigo was the first to do anything about it, taking a deep breath and trying his best to calm himself.

"I think it would probably be best if we knew now rather than later."

The doctor smiled and returned his attention to the screen. "Well let's just find that out then shall we?"

* * *

A/N Ah, me and my cliffhangers, ne? lol. Well this is the moment of truth. How many do y'all think are in there? I'll give you a hint... It's not eight, lol. I wouldn't do that to them, that's like cruel and unusual punishment. Things are getting a little intense now but don' worry, the humor of the other chapters won't be fading. I still have plenty more laughs for everyone. And just fyi I couldn't help but add in some GrimmIchi smexiness. I even changed the rating for this story so that I could get away with it. It miss writing smut, lol. Well I hope you all enjoyed this one and hopefully I will have the next one out lickety split!

~Penny


	4. Adjustment

Adjustment

They walked through the door in a daze, still reeling from what the doctor had said. Ichigo walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, chugging it until the can was dry before reaching for another. Grimmjow was right behind him and reached for one himself. He really wanted something stronger but it was all the way across the house in the wet bar and the beer was right there. They didn't speak to each other, didn't know what to say or how to say it even if they did. It wasn't as if they could do anything about it now that it had happened. They had wanted to be fathers so bad that they had chosen a path that they knew the possibility of multiple fetuses was high. Even knowing that, they had only been expecting the one baby.

After the doctor had announced that he would search for how many there were the room had gone silent and four sets of eyes watched the small screen in eager and nerve-wracking anticipation. Yuzu was still crying but other than the occasional sniffle was silent as well. The doctor smiled suddenly and tapped the screen.

"There's one and it's quite clearly a boy." He turned to Grimmjow. "Congratulations."

Another five minutes of searching and the doctor circled his finger around another small figure. "Number two, though I can't see the sex organ clearly enough I'd say this one is also a boy." He paused and squinted his eyes a bit. "I see two placentas but…." He trailed off and didn't say anything else for a while.

"Ah! And number three is hiding right back here." He tapped the screen once more and looked at Yuzu. "Looks like that's it but I'd like you to come back in three weeks for another sonogram to make sure. With this many fetuses it's easy for one or more to hide and as of now I can only definitely decipher the sex of one of them. Three weeks should be sufficient time for them to grow enough for me to both find all of them and sex them."

Grimmjow set down his empty beer can and stared at the counter in front of him. It was too much to take in all at once. Three babies? Maybe more? He shook his head and closed his eyes. When strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist he tried to force himself to relax. Ichigo leaned his head against the back of Grimmjow's shoulder and sighed.

"We're having a son." He said quietly, his voice muffled by the fabric of Grimmjow's shirt.

Grimmjow smirked and shook his head before turning around and kissing Ichigo's temple. "That's all yer thinkin' about?"

Ichigo shrugged. "The rest is too much and it won't change no matter how much I dwell on it. All we can really do is focus on the fact that we're getting a little more than we bargained for." He looked up into blue eyes and smiled, his eyes droopy and tired looking. "And we're having a son. Just like you wanted."

Grimmjow shook his head and grinned. "You're amazing sometimes, you know that?"

"Maybe I'm just too tired to think about anything right now."

Grimmjow laughed and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Let's go lay down then."

No matter if it was the sleeplessness talking Ichigo was right. There wasn't anything they could do about it so there was no point in worrying over it. It was happening and they would take it as it came. And they would love their children no matter how many there were, though Grimmjow secretly hoped that it wouldn't be any more than they had already found.

* * *

Yuzu was resting on the couch, her head pressed back into the cushions and her feet propped up on the coffee table. The TV wasn't on but it didn't matter. For some reason Shinji had become her closet friend, one of the only people who could put up with her mood swings lately. Since everything had come out in the open years ago about what he and her brother had been doing for a living and what he continued to do she had had time to adjust to things. It wasn't that she didn't approve of it, it had just been a bit of a shock for her. At first anyway. Shinji was chattering on about how irritating the drama at the club was getting and she smiled to herself.

"Why do you still work there if you hate it so much?" She asked, her voice wary and sleepy.

Shinji stopped, she had interrupted him, and blinked at her. "I don't hate it really, it's just that with Yumi and Ikkaku broken up but still workin' together it makes everyone else all… well like we all gotta walk around on eggshells and shit. Pisses me off." He frowned at her suddenly. "You want me ta stop talkin' about it?"

"No, it's fine. It's just you don't seem very happy there and I'd rather you be happy."

Shinji grinned and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Yer so cute Yuzu-chan."

Years ago that would have made her day hearing those words come from him but now it only made her smile and pat his head.

"Ya know, I heard that talkin' to tha babies when they're in there helps with development and shit. Have ya been talkin' to them at all?"

"No." She blinked confusedly.

"Hmm. Maybe ya should have Ichi and Grimmjow talk to 'em since they're the daddy's." He almost laughed out loud at the idea of Grimmjow talking to Yuzu's belly. Ichigo might do it but he could see Grimmjow flat out refusing.

"That's a good idea Shin-chan. Thank you."

Shinji smiled and sat up straight. "No problem Yuzu-chan. So what time they pickin' ya up fer yer sonogram thingie?" He asked.

"Should be another fifteen minutes or so. Why?"

Shinji bit his lip and hoped he would have time. "Well, since I'm gonna be an uncle and all I was thinkin' I'd teach ya a lullaby okaachan used to sing ta me when I was a baby."

Yuzu squealed her delight and even clapped her hands together. "Oh that would be wonderful! I didn't even know you could sing."

Shinji blushed a little and grinned. "Well I ain't really all that good but ya don't hafta be good fer that kinda thing." He cleared his throat. "It's called Schlafe, mein Prinzchen or Sleep My Little Prince."

Yuzu smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He hadn't sung in front of anyone in years but since they were alone he took a deep breath and shifted his position on the couch so that he was lying on his stomach facing Yuzu's ever growing belly before starting out quietly.

_Schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein,_

_es ruhn Schäfchen und Vögelein,_

_Garten und Wiese verstummt,_

_auch nicht ein Bienchen mehr summt,_

_Luna mit silbernem Schein_

_gucket zum Fenster herein,_

_schlafe bei silbernem Schein,_

_schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein!  
_

_Alles im Schlosse schon liegt,_

_alles in Schlummer gewiegt,_

_reget kein Mäuschen sich mehr,_

_Keller und Küche sind leer,_

_nur in der Zofe Gemach_

_tönet ein schmachtendes Ach!_

_Was für ein Ach mag dies sein?_

_Schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein.  
_

_Wer ist beglückter als du?_

_Nichts als Vergnügen und Ruh!_

_Spielwerk und Zucker vollauf,_

_und noch Karossen im Lauf,_

_alles besorgt und bereit,_

_daß nur mein Prinzchen nicht schreit._

_Was wird da künftig erst sein?_

_Schlafe, mein Prinzchen, schlaf ein.  
_

Yuzu let out a small squeal part way through his song and grabbed his hand, placing it over the top of her belly so that he could feel the fluttering inside. He had faltered only slightly but kept it up until he was finished. They sat there for a moment, Shinji's hand stretched out over Yuzu's rounded belly and Yuzu smiling down at him, when a throat was cleared and they both jumped and looked up into a pair of frowning blue eyes.

"The fuck you two doin'?" Grimmjow asked, not really sure why he was so pissed off about what he was seeing.

"Shin-chan was singing to the babies." Yuzu replied and pushed herself up off the couch. "Are we leaving right now?"

Grimmjow just nodded and sent a glare at Shinji who rolled his eyes and sat up himself. If Yuzu was leaving that meant it was time for him to leave as well. He wished fleetingly that he had a car, but his umbrella would have to do. Unfortunately the hospital was in the opposite direction from his apartment so he didn't bother asking for a ride. He kissed Yuzu's cheek and waved over his shoulder as he left, ducking out into the pouring winter rain.

"Alright let's go." Grimmjow said gruffly and led Yuzu to the car.

It was another tense wait at the hospital waiting room, and again in the room as they waited for the doctor. Ichigo was running late and barely managed to show up before the doctor did. He was still dressed in his work clothes and Grimmjow grinned at him when he came in the room panting.

"Yer not supposed to run in the hospital hallways, doctor."

"Shut up." He blushed.

Once again the doctor came in the room with a smile, squirted the gel over Yuzu's belly and set to work on finding the babies. He smiled at the screen before speaking.

"Oh my, they have grown." He said as he moved the wand around over the slick gel. "Here's a boy right here and just over here is the one he's sharing a placenta with which means that the both of them shared a single egg and… yes, this one is also a boy. We could do an amniocentesis to determine if they will be identical if you wish but it's not necessary. However since they are sharing the same placenta I would like you to start coming in weekly for sonograms so that we can keep an eye on them. In some cases TTTS or twin to twin transfusion can occur and if we catch it early we can prevent any damage to the fetuses. It only occurs about ten percent of the time but to be safe I'd like to keep an eye on that."

Yuzu nodded and both Ichigo and Grimmjow were surprised she hadn't started crying at the news. Ichigo himself felt a little uneasy about it but he couldn't tell from Grimmjow's expression how he felt.

"What is that?"

"Twin-to-Twin Transfusion Syndrome is a disease of the placenta. During pregnancy, when a single placenta is shared by two twins, abnormal blood vessels can develop, essentially connecting the circulatory systems of the two individual babies. The result is an unequal exchange of blood flow. One fetus becomes a donor of blood to the other, creating serious complications that endanger the health of both babies. But as I said this is a rather rare occurrence at best." The doctor smiled and offered to give them a pamphlet before they left. "Alright, let's find out how many others are in there shall we?"

Ichigo reached out and linked his fingers with Grimmjow's, pulling his attention away from the screen momentarily. Ichigo never did things like that in public let alone his place of work. Grimmjow squeezed his hand and grinned.

"Twin boys huh?" Ichigo grinned.

Grimmjow chuckled and fought the urge to kiss him in front of the doctor. Yuzu giggled. "I wonder what else is in there." She said in a dreamy voice.

It was another fifteen minutes before anyone spoke and this time it was the doctor who broke the silence. "Alright, are you three ready?"

Each one of them gulped and nodded, waiting with bated breath to hear what the verdict was.

"There is one more fetus in there and she's hiding under her brothers."

Grimmjow's lips twitched. He was going to have a daughter too? He heard a rush of air leave Ichigo's lungs and turned to him to see a wash of relief, happiness and wariness cross his face. They were officially fathers of three, two twin boys and a single baby girl. He wasn't sure what to feel but either way he still couldn't stop the smile from creeping up to his lips and stretching them.

"So can I pee now?" Yuzu broke his thoughts and he heard the doctor chuckle.

"Yes go ahead, we're done here anyway unless you have any questions." When Yuzu shook her head he smiled and turned off the machine before standing. "Be sure to make an appointment for next week at the front desk."

Once alone in the room Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by his shirt and pulled him close, kissing him briefly before pulling back with a smile.

"Oh God, three." It didn't have the impact it would have had he been frowning, the smile ruining it just a bit. "Three kids."

Grimmjow grinned, still not exactly sure how to feel but letting happiness take precedence over his uncertainty. "Three." He whispered before pulling Ichigo back for another kiss, this time mouths opening and tongues tangling.

They were startled by a giggle and pulled apart quickly but only because Ichigo basically pushed Grimmjow off him. Yuzu shook her head.

"You should be proud of your love, Onii-chan."

Ichigo frowned. "I am proud, it's just…."

"Don't worry about it Yuzu. I don't think he'll ever be up for PDA really." He laughed when Ichigo turned his frown on him. "How about we go eat? Whatever you want Yuzu."

Yuzu grinned and placed a hand on her belly. "Let's have Chinese!"

* * *

It was three days later that that Grimmjow finally approached Ichigo with an idea he had had for a while now. He didn't like that they only saw Yuzu and subsequently their unborn children only when they took her to the doctors. He hadn't been sure what to do about that until he had seen Shinji with her and seen how close and companionable they were. It wasn't so much that he didn't want them being friends, it wasn't his place to say so anyway, it was just pissing him off that the blond spent more time around his unborn children than he did. It wasn't fair.

Ichigo had been home for about an hour, had showered and was now sitting next to him on the couch as they decided what to watch on TV that night. He sighed and scowled at his feet.

"I think we should have Yuzu move in until the babies are born." He said without preamble.

Ichigo stopped flipping channels and turned to him with a quizzical look. "You sure about that?"

"Of course I am. Shouldn't we be there for the development of our children?" Grimmjow shot out angrily, not really sure _why_ he was angry about it anyway.

"But aren't pregnant women really moody. I mean you heard what she did to my dad a while back right?"

Grimmjow sighed. "I just think it would be nice… ya know, to see how they're comin' along and shit."

Ichigo didn't want to immediately admit that he liked the idea. He wanted to make sure that Grimmjow was serious about it before he did that.

"Really?"

"Yes really, stupid."

"Don't yell at me, I was just makin' sure. I know how you get when people are here and if Yuzu moves in you can forget about sex until she leaves."

"Oh fuck that! You just need to keep yer mouth shut while I fuck ya." He grinned then and Ichigo scowled.

"Yuzu has better ears than Karin and I don't want her listening to us. It's gross."

"Too bad. She's moving in and yer still gonna let me fuck that tight ass of yers. End of conversation."

"Why did you even bring it up if you had already made up your mind. You act like my opinion doesn't count at all you know."

"It counts, but not in this case."

"God you can be such an asshole, you know that?" Ichigo stood and left the room and Grimmjow glared at the TV. That hadn't exactly gone as he had wanted it to.

* * *

The move to Grimmjow and Ichigo's home went relatively smoothly even if Yuzu did sense a bit of tension between the two. She didn't ask even though she was itching to. She had already been there a month and she was adjusting rather well. Since she wasn't in school at the moment and working was out of the question with her mood swings and fatigue, she was often left alone in the condo but she didn't mind it much. She sewed little outfits for the babies and tried to teach herself how to knit, though that project was currently abandoned in the corner of her room due to her frustration.

She was currently in the living room relaxing on the couch with Aiko, her favorite of the three cats, when the front door opened and Grimmjow walked in. She frowned at the clock.

"You're home early today." She commented, not bothering to move from her spot.

"Yeah, uh… I wanted to talk to you before Ichigo got home tonight." He looked nervous about something and it made Yuzu frown even harder.

"What is it?"

Grimmjow sighed and sat on the couch next to her while he tried to figure out what to say. He had thought about this for a while, had even rehearsed what he would say on the car ride home but he couldn't remember it any more. It frustrated him that he was like this sometimes and he had to stop himself from clenching his fists.

"I… heard that talking to the babies was a good thing." He mumbled. "Get's them used to the people they're gonna be around when they come out and stuff."

Yuzu smiled. So Shinji's little lullaby _had_ made an impression on him after all. She had wondered about that for a while but had finally decided that he hadn't thought anything about it. Apparently she had been wrong, though he didn't seem inclined to sing to her belly as Shinji had, and still did on occasion.

"I think that's a great idea Grimmjow." She grabbed his hand and placed it over her belly, smiling at his apprehensive expression. "If you do this you'll be able to feel their reactions to your voice."

Grimmjow tried to smile but ended up frowning instead. He didn't know what to say.

"Tell them who you are." Yuzu prompted.

"Uh… I'm Grimmjow?" He rolled his eyes.

"Forget I'm here if it helps."

"How can I forget yer here if I'm touching you?" He groused. When she didn't reply he closed his eyes and tried again. "I'm one of your daddy's." He took a deep breath before snorting a little. "I know that's sounds weird but you have two of us. Me and Ichigo. Yuzu is your biological mom but… well I guess basically when yer all born you'll just call her auntie or whatever. I think she'd like that. Sorry you won't grow up with an actual mom but you get two dads and that's more than some kids get." He sighed and leaned unconsciously closer to Yuzu's belly. Now that he was talking, having closed his eyes making it easier for the words to flow, he couldn't seem to stop. Everything that he had been holding back was now bursting forth like someone had turned on a faucet or opened the flood gates on a dam. "I'm not really sure what kind of parent I'm gonna be. I don't really remember my parents other than they were assholes, but you don't really need to hear about them since you'll never meet them. I just really hope I don't fuck you up like they did for me. I… no, I would never do that to you."

He stopped when his hand was kicked several times and he looked up at Yuzu with a curious expression.

"They recognize your voice. Every time you're near me and you speak they go crazy. Same with Onii-chan." She grinned and Grimmjow felt himself do the same at her next words. "They don't react nearly this way with Shin-chan."

"Oh yeah? Good."

Yuzu giggled at that and watched as Grimmjow looked down at her belly. "You can put your ear to it and hear them move and hear their heart beats too."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded and waited to see what he would do. He seemed to be in deep debate but his hand had yet to leave her and the babies were still moving like crazy. Slowly, as if still unsure of his movements, he lowered himself and placed his ear against Yuzu's soft skin. He jumped back when one of the babies kicked and chuckled nervously before trying again. When nothing happened this time he closed his eyes and sighed as he listened. Yuzu was right, he could hear something but he wasn't sure it was heart beats. They sat there for a long time and Yuzu was happy to see a small, rarely seen contented smile on his face. It was the smile he only showed when he and Ichigo were together and only when he thought no one was looking. Yuzu had only seen it a handful of times but she found him the most handsome at those times. If his sons looked anything like him the women of Japan were in great trouble once they were grown.

"What time is it?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, his eyes still closed and his ear still pressed against her.

"Five to six."

Grimmjow sighed and sat up, rubbing her belly once before pulling away almost reluctantly. "Uh… don't tell Ichigo about this, okay?" He scratched the back of his head and looked away as he cleared his throat. He wasn't sure why he wanted to keep this from him but he just didn't want him to find out. Not yet anyway.

Yuzu smiled warmly and shifted in her seat. "Okay Grimmjow. I won't." She could have sworn she saw the barest of blushes on his face as he left the room and had to fight hard to control her giggle. He was even more handsome when he blushed.

* * *

A/N Okay translation time. The words to the German lullaby that Shinji sang are:

_Sleep, my little prince, fall asleep:_

_the lambs and birdies are resting,_

_the garden and meadow are silent_

_,__and even the little bee hums no more._

_Luna with a silver gleam_

_is pouring her light into the window._

_Sleep by the silvery light,_

_sleep, my little prince, fall asleep!_

_Everyone in the castle is already lying down:_

_everyone is cradled in slumber,_

_and even the little mouse rustles no more._

_The cellar and kitchen are empty,_

_only in the chambermaid's quarters_

_one can hear a languishing sigh!_

_What kind of sigh might this be?_

_Sleep, my little prince, fall asleep!_

_Who is happier than you?_

_Nothing but amusement and rest!_

_Toys and sugar enough,_

_and even a stately coach to convey you;_

_everyone is careful and ready_

_so that my little prince will not shriek._

_But what will the future bring?_

_Sleep, my little prince, fall asleep._

The song was written by_Friedrich Wilhelm Gotter in the 18 century_. I got the translation online but if any of it is wrong please let me know and I'll change it. Anyway, congrats to all those who guessed it would be three babies :D I really hoped you liked this chapter. Getting closer and closer to the birth. *squee* So what didja think?? Hope you enjoyed it and ZOMG already over 100 review and only three chapters posted. Holy Jeebus Duckies! Thank you so much :D:D

~Penny


	5. Shower Me

Shower Me

"Because it's a good idea, Karin." Yuzu said as she folded her arms over her ample belly.

"But aren't _you_ supposed to be the one having the shower? I mean yer the one who's pregnant."

"Yeah, but she ain't keepin' tha babies so it makes sense fer us to do it this way." Shinji countered as he popped a grape in his mouth.

The three of them had met at the Kurosaki home to discuss plans for throwing a baby shower for Grimmjow and Ichigo. Karin thought it was weird to do that for two men and didn't really think her brother or Grimmjow would be comfortable with it but it didn't look like she was going to be able to talk either one of them out of it. She rolled her eyes and tried one more time.

"Come on, you both know that Grimmjow will absolutely hate this idea and Ichi-nii is so busy lately with work and classes how are you going to find a time that works out for everyone?"

"Easy. We make it in the afternoon on one of Onii-chan's days off. That way he has the morning to himself and the evening to look at all the stuff they got."

Karin gave up. Yuzu was far too determined and Shinji she knew would take this as far as he could if only because it was for Ichigo. She sighed and leaned her elbow on the table. "So where are we having it?"

Yuzu and Shinji grinned simultaneously but Shinji was the one to speak. "Okaachan is insistin' on having it at her place. Just somethin' simple."

"Alright. What do you need me to do?" She had a feeling it wasn't going to be simple at all.

* * *

"Well isn't this a surprise, hearing from _you_ out of the blue like this. Does this mean you've forgiven me yet?"

"Not even." Shinji sneered, glad he was on the phone. He wasn't quite sure what had compelled him to contact this man but since he had already spoken he didn't think he could get away with hanging up now. "Look I just wanted ta let ya know about a few things so ya might wanna send a gift er somethin'."

"Gift?"

"Ichigo's little sister is getting ready to give birth to three babies for him and Grimmjow. We're throwin' them a shower next week so…."

"Oh my! I…." For the first time in his life Szayel was speechless. "Grimm is going to be a father? Are you sure about this?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I am. I figured they hadn't told anyone though since me and Yuzu have been spreadin' it around enough. I just thought they'd like a gift from ya."

"So I take it I'm not invited."

"Ya always were a smart one." Shinji grit out.

"But I'm just supposed to send a gift, am I?"

"I think it's the least ya can do since he's a friend of yers and after how ya treated Ichi."

"Need I remind you I aided in his… never mind." He sighed. "What are they having?"

"Two boys and a girl."

"My, my. They will have their hands full won't they." He chuckled and was surprised to hear Shinji chuckle as well.

"Yeah well shit happens."

"I'll do this only because it's you asking. I hope to one day finish what we started so it would be in my best interests to get back on your good side."

"Whatever. I'll email you the address later." Shinji hung up without saying goodbye and turned his phone completely off. Knowing Szayel the man would be bugging him for the next two weeks so Shinji wondered if he should just get a new phone. The man was certainly persistent.

* * *

Ichigo was in the kitchen grabbing a snack when Grimmjow got home from work that evening. Yuzu was out of the house with Karin and wouldn't be back until later. Grimmjow walked in the room and grabbed beer before kissing Ichigo's cheek and leaning heavily against the counter.

"Hey."

"Hey. Long day?"

Grimmjow just nodded and took a long pull from the can. "So you ready to talk about what you brought up this morning?" He wanted to get this out of the way so he could have a relaxed evening.

When Ichigo had gotten home from work that morning he had wondered out loud who would take care of the children while the both of them worked. Grimmjow hadn't had time to discuss it at the time but he had had plenty of time to think about it at work that day, no matter how busy he had gotten.

"Yeah, unless you're too tired. We don't have to do this now." Ichigo said, feeling slightly uneasy about Grimmjow's mood. He had been especially irritable lately.

"Okay, well I was thinking you…."

"No way!" Ichigo interrupted. "If you're about to say I should stay home with them you're fucking crazy. I just spent the last five years in school working my ass off toward this and I can't give it up now. Even for the kids. Look if I stop now I can basically just forget about ever becoming a doctor and I've worked too hard for this to do that."

"Well I can't exactly quit my job to do it. Besides, you're better with kids anyway. It makes more sense for you to stay home with them."

"Well maybe it's a good idea for you to learn a few things since you're about a month away from being a damn father!"

Even as Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort he knew he shouldn't say the words that were bubbling up. He knew it was going to make everything worse but he couldn't stop them and barely managed to lower his voice when he said it. "I'm a man and men don't stay at home to raise the kids." His father had certainly taken fatherhood that way and it was really the only way he knew. True, he wanted to be better than his father ever had but he wasn't a fucking woman.

Ichigo glared and stepped closer to Grimmjow, leaning close to his face. "So yer a man are you? So what does that make me?"

"Well if I'm the man of the house…." _Shut **up** Grimmjow_!

At first he thought Ichigo was going to hit him and a part of him wouldn't have blamed him. He would have hit anyone who had said that to him. But instead Ichigo's lips pulled back in a sneer and he managed to look down his nose at the taller man.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is lately but knock it off. You're not the only one stressed out about this. And if the reason I'm the _woman_ in this house has anything to do with the fact that I _let_ you fuck me just remember that you love getting fucked just as much as I do." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow for emphasis. "Maybe even more but you're too afraid to admit it."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood right now." He said before storming out of the kitchen and slamming the bedroom door.

Grimmjow sagged against the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuckin' God damn it, sonova bitch!" He growled before throwing his empty beer can across the room.

* * *

"I don't want to go over to okaachan's place today Shinji. I'm tired and I just want to go home and sleep." Ichigo grumbled. He was still fighting with Grimmjow over what had been said two days prior and on top of it all the emergency room had been packed the night before. He wasn't even sure how he was still awake.

"Well too bad. Okaachan wants ta show ya some things so ya hafta." Shinji said, trying hard not to grin. He knew a tiny bit about the fight they had had, Yuzu had only been able to get so much information out of Ichigo before he snapped at her to shut up. She had cried and called him mean to which he apologized profusely. It had all been an act on her part but she had gotten her apology.

Yuzu had planned it all out and he had been amazed at how devious she could be. Since Grimmjow and Ichigo had been fighting for the past two days she had concocted a plan to have the both of them arrive at the same time but be unaware of what was going on. As they pulled up to Shinji's house he wasn't one bit surprised to see Grimmjow pulling up at the same time. Ichigo sent a glare across the hood of the car at Grimmjow and mumbled to Shinji.

"What is he doing here?"

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu called out and waddled over to his side, the best she could do with as big as she was getting.

"What are you two doing here, Yuzu."

"I forgot to grab something last time I was here so I asked Grimmjow to give me a ride to get it. I really need it."

Grimmjow grit his teeth as they approached. "You cried. It wasn't like I had a choice."

"What are you doing here Onii-chan?"

"Okaachan wants to show me something." He muttered, avoiding Grimmjow's eyes.

Shinji skipped to the door and urged everyone closer with a wave of his hand. "C'mon, c'mon."

He stuck the key in the lock and twisted it, waiting for Grimmjow and Ichigo to be behind him before he grinned at the wood.

"Ah, shit. Ichi, the lock is stuck. Can ya help me?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation. "Fine. Why is it locked anyway if your mom is home?"

Of course the knob turned with ease and he pushed the door open, stepping inside with Grimmjow right behind him.

"SURPRISE!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo were both startled, their eyes going wide before twin scowls formed. Etta skipped her way over to them and kissed both their cheeks, much to Grimmjow's displeasure. The woman was far too happy in his opinion.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked as he eyed the room full of people.

"It's a baby shower!" Hanataro said as he shifted Aya on his hip.

Ichigo blushed. "For us?"

"Of course for you. Who else would we throw one of these for?" Yumi asked with a smirk.

Everyone he knew from the club was there; Hanataro, Yumi, Tesla, even Z and Ikkaku were there. Hanataro's wife was there with their oldest child in her lap and talking with Tesla. Ichigo's father was standing off to the side watching the fish swim in the open fish tank and Karin was just setting out a tray of vegetables.

"Come in and sit down. We have gifts and food and games." Etta dragged Ichigo over to the couch and forced him to sit. Aya reached for him and Hanataro reluctantly let her go to her favorite person. Grimmjow watched Ichigo smile for the first time in three days and frowned.

Shawlong stepped behind him and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, she made me promise not to inform you about today."

Grimmjow sighed, feeling supremely out of place. He had only actually met a handful of the people gathered and even then it had only been once or twice. Most of them were friends or family of Ichigo's and Grimmjow realized that not one of them was a friend of his. There was a knock on the door and Shinji answered it, frowning at the unfamiliar man standing in front of him.

"I was told there was a baby shower here for Grimm and Ichigo." A dark haired man said.

"Starrk?"

"Yo, Grimm. Your baby donor called me and told me I had to come here." Starrk said with a lazy smile.

"And then I kicked him in the ass because he wanted to go back to sleep this afternoon. Lazy bum of a father." Lilynette said from behind her father and Grimmjow grinned. Okay so one friend of his was there.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ichigo escaped into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief to find it empty. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what everyone was doing for them but he hadn't been lying when he told Shinji that he was tired. His solitude didn't last long and he frowned at the man who joined him. Grimmjow paused when he stepped into the kitchen before sighing and leaning against the counter next to him. They were silent, each one of them trying not to look at the other but at the same time wanting to.

"Ichigo…."

Ichigo pushed away from the counter and made to leave the room but Grimmjow grabbed his arm and stopped him, pulling him back to his side. It was the first time they had even touched in two days.

He sighed and hung his head. "I'm an asshole, okay. I know that." He mumbled, still not looking Ichigo in the eye.

"Understatement of the century." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

Grimmjow sighed again and fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He pushed away from the counter to stand in front of Ichigo and reached up, his fingers grazing his cheek. Ichigo gazed intently at the floor.

"I'm sorry." It turned out that those words were rather easy to say if one meant them and he had learned over the years that sometimes that was all that was needed to ease a conflict between them. He still hated saying it, like he was admitting defeat, but in four years that hate had dulled enough to make things a little easier.

"For what." Maybe not this time.

"Fer… everything I said. Yer right, I'm stressin' out about everything and I said some things I didn't mean and… damnit Ichigo. I'm sorry, okay."

Ichigo looked up at him and scowled. "That was fucked you know."

"I know." His thumb brushed across Ichigo's cheek as his fingers settled at the nape of his neck. Nnoitra had been right, he was going soft and it was all Ichigo's fault.

Ichigo leaned into the touch but didn't say anything else. He was going to make Grimmjow beg to be forgiven this time. At least that's what he thought he was going to do until Grimmjow made the most pitiful face he had ever seen the man make before and almost burst out laughing. He sighed instead and draped his arms around his hips. Grimmjow leaned forward to kiss Ichigo's temple before pulling back to look in his eyes. His other hand came up and linked with the hand that was already behind Ichigo's head and this time Ichigo leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against Grimmjow's. He pulled back to fix chocolate eyes on electric blue ones before they both bent close for another kiss, this one a bit more intense. Mouths opened and tongues sought each other out as the room full of people disappeared and it was only the two of them. Ichigo's hands slid up Grimmjow's back and fisted in his shirt between his shoulder blades. He whined softly when Grimmjow forced his thigh between his legs and pushed him back into the hard countertop.

"I found them!" Karin called out and the two of them pulled apart with guilty expressions. She grinned at their discomfort and cocked an eyebrow at them. "Dad was going to come this way and I made him go check in the backyard. You two owe me big time." She turned to leave before stopping. "And it's good to see you two aren't fighting anymore. Now get out here and enjoy your damn party." She tossed over her shoulder before disappearing.

Ichigo linked his fingers with Grimmjow's and kissed him once more before leading him out to the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Oh goodie!" Etta exclaimed. "We can open presents now!"

* * *

"We got a fucking store full of diapers. Are we really going to use this many?" Grimmjow asked later that night as he, Shawlong, Ichigo and Shinji carried everything from the shower up to the condo.

"I believe that having one child requires quite a few diapers. I can only imagine that three would need a lot more." Shawlong said as they dropped the last box in the middle of the living room.

"Thanks Shinji. It would have taken forever to get all of that up here with just the two of us." Ichigo said with a tired smile.

The shower had lasted into the early evening but it had still been exhausting. They had gotten so many things for the babies, some of which Ichigo wasn't even sure what it was. Grimmjow, who had never been around babies in his life, was at a complete loss about most of the items they had received. He had given the swing a curious look but the "c" shaped pillow had completely baffled him. When Yumi had tried to explain it to him it seemed to confuse him more.

"Women use these while they breastfeed. It helps with the positioning over the nipple."

Grimmjow frowned. "But I can't breast feed the babies."

Everyone had laughed at that and Hanataro smiled. "It helps in all types of feeding and when they get older you can use it to help them sit up."

The look on Grimmjow's face hadn't changed much but he had stopped asking questions after that. The laughter had been humiliating and reminded him just how much he didn't know.

"I could have carried something you know." Yuzu said as she yawned and sat on the couch.

"No way. You need to take it easy. Besides, you're carrying enough as it is." Grimmjow said as he frowned at a tube of Desitin.

"I'm not broken." She grumbled.

Ichigo leaned over and whispered in Grimmjow's ear. "It's for diaper rash."

Grimmjow sighed and dropped the tube. "Fuck it. I'll look at everything tomorrow. I say we go to bed."

"So I guess I'll see ya later Ichi." Shinji hugged him and kissed Yuzu's cheek before he left with Shawlong so that he could get a ride home.

"You need anything Yuzu?" Ichigo asked, watching Grimmjow leave the room.

"Nope. Go on to bed. I can take care of myself."

Ichigo was almost glad to leave her. He hated it when she was grouchy. It was so out of character for her and it scared him a little. Grimmjow was stripping out of his clothes when Ichigo walked in and shut the door behind him, locking it before stepping away. Grimmjow had his back turned to him and was in the middle of asking Ichigo if he wanted to take a shower before bed when he was pushed roughly down on the mattress.

"The fuck are you doin'?" He asked indignantly and tried to get up.

Ichigo didn't let him get far, placing a hand in the middle of his chest and pressing him back as he crawled fully dressed over him.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as he looked up into a predatory gaze. One he hadn't seen on Ichigo in a very long time.

"So I was thinking on ways for making you pay for what you said to me and just like that," He snapped the fingers of his right hand before slamming it down on the bed next to Grimmjow's ear. "It came to me."

"You said you forgave me."

"Actually I never answered you on that one. If you remember you kissed me before I had a chance to."

Grimmjow frowned and tried to sit up, irritated that he barely managed to get an inch off the bed. Had he really gotten that far out of shape?

"So what? What's gonna happen? What are _you_ going to do to me?"

Ichigo sneered. "There you go again. Talking about me like I'm some weak fuckin' simpering uke." He leaned forward and sank his teeth hard into Grimmjow's shoulder. "I'm gonna make you regret ever thinking that about me."

Ichigo had always been a gentle lover when it came to the times he topped Grimmjow, taking things slow and doing his best to make sure Grimmjow was built up slowly before cresting harshly. The small handful of times he had gotten slightly aggressive he had still refrained from doing anything damaging such as leaving bruises or scratch marks. Grimmjow had jokingly called him a conscientious lover and it had made the younger man blush.

Tonight was different. It wasn't as if they had never had rough sex before, it was one of Ichigo's favorite things when they were both a little stressed out, but it had always led to Grimmjow pounding his cock into Ichigo as hard as he could and Ichigo slamming back into him just as hard. Now as Grimmjow stared up at Ichigo with wide eyes he wasn't quite sure how to react. He struggled against Ichigo again but he was pressed to the bed with his full weight as Ichigo once again sank his teeth into him, this time going for the jugular. Grimmjow moaned and Ichigo grinned. He knew everything about how this man liked to be touched but he was still planning on pushing the limits tonight. Applying a little more pressure before pulling back he lifted himself up a little so that he could straddle Grimmjow's hips and look down at him.

"You made your point." Grimmjow said between clenched teeth.

"Oh?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows before pulling his shirt over his head. "I haven't even started yet."

The frown of Grimmjow's face pulled into a scowl as Ichigo shifted both of his hands to press into his shoulders, holding him down more firmly. Ichigo leaned forward and nipped Grimmjow's lips before avoiding them completely to scrape his teeth along his jaw and down the other side of his neck. Grimmjow shivered, torn between wanting what Ichigo was doing to him and the need to flip him over and do that same to him. He tried once more to lift himself but Ichigo held him firmly. He really had gotten stronger over the years. Ichigo continued to lower himself, nipping, biting and licking everything his mouth came into contact with.

"Why Grimmjow, you're being so docile tonight." He teased and felt the other man tense.

Grimmjow growled and pushed at Ichigo, surprised when he sat back on his heels and let Grimmjow sit up fully.

"Just what do you think yer doin'?"

Ichigo grinned and stepped back off the bed, standing to his full height and looking down at him. He didn't say anything; instead he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall heavily to the floor before stepping out of them completely. Without a word he reached out quick as lightning and grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder, surprising him enough to easily spin him around and pin him to the bed once more. He reached over into the bedside table for the lube and dropped it on the bed beside him.

"Damnit this isn't funny." Grimmjow growled, once again irritated by how his body reacted to the rough treatment.

"It's not supposed to be funny." Ichigo replied in a dark voice before grabbing Grimmjow by the hips and pulling them up.

When Grimmjow tried to get up, embarrassed by the position he had been put in, a strong arm grabbed him by the back on the hair and pushed him down again, this time pressing his face into the bedspread. Ichigo let up enough to let Grimmjow's head turn to the side so he could breathe and reached for the lubricant with his free hand. Opening it with one hand he spread an ample amount in the palm of his hand and rubbed it between his fingers. Grimmjow was pushing back against the hand harshly holding him down when Ichigo rammed a single digit deep inside him. Grimmjow stiffened at the sudden invasion and felt Ichigo lean over his body and press his lips to his ear.

"Still think I'm a woman?" He asked, his voice darkly teasing, making a deep shiver run through the length of his body. Fucking hell if that didn't feel good.

Ichigo barely stroked him twice before sliding a second finger in, coating Grimmjow thoroughly with the slick substance before pushing in a third. He grinned when Grimmjow stopped struggling and started to arch his back. Instead of waiting for him to get into it he pulled his fingers out and sat back, grabbing his own cock and rubbing the lubricant over himself. He didn't give Grimmjow any notice before pressing into him and pushing as deep as he could go. Both of them groaned loudly at that and, not waiting for adjustment, Ichigo moved back snapping his hips forward again without pause.

"Fuck…." Grimmjow bit his lip and tried once more to sit up.

Ichigo tightened his grip in Grimmjow's hair and sped up, his fingers digging into his hip to hold him firmly in place. Grimmjow made a very unmanly whining noise when Ichigo struck his prostate several times in a row and Ichigo smirked.

"Who's the woman now?"

"F-fuck… y-ou." Grimmjow said between panting gasps. Fuck he had never felt anything like this before and it was making everything fuzzy and tingly.

"I am fucking you Grimmjow. Say it and I'll forgive you."

Grimmjow tensed when he realized what Ichigo was saying and he tired to retort angrily but Ichigo again titled his hips to hit his pleasure spot repeatedly. This was way worse than what Grimmjow had done and Ichigo knew it, but this hadn't been the first time Grimmjow had alluded to this sort of thought process. He pulled Grimmjow's hair and leaned over the back of him again. Grimmjow was moaning and panting, his eyes rolling back into his head as Ichigo's thrusts moved even deeper. He licked his earlobe and whispered heatedly in his ear.

"Say it and I'll let you cum."

"Fuck Ichi…. I… I said I was sorry."

"I know you did. I'm just making sure you never do it again." He grabbed Grimmjow's cock and jerked it a few times before letting it drop.

Grimmjow made a strangled, choking sound in the back of his throat but clenched his teeth. No, he wouldn't say it. No matter how hard Ichigo pushed him he couldn't say that. At least that's what he thought before Ichigo wrapped his strong fingers around him once more and licked his ear before whispering raggedly, "You sound so fucking hot and look so fucking fuckable right now. Tell me what I wanna hear…." His voice trailed off with a deep groan and Grimmjow lost it. Ichigo was hitting him perfectly with every single thrust and the side of him that had been holding so much control finally snapped and he pressed his face into the mattress.

"F… shit. I'm the woman. You're not the woman. You're a man. Just… just fucking let me cum."

The words trigged Ichigo's orgasm which in turn caused Grimmjow to cum, the both of them grunting and moaning their release before collapsing into a sweaty, messy heap. They hadn't had sex more than twice since Yuzu had moved in and the realization hit them at that moment. Ichigo rolled off Grimmjow and tried to catch his breath and Grimmjow turned his face to the side to glare at him.

"That was fucked." He grumbled and Ichigo smirked.

"I had no idea you were so kinky, Grimm. Who knew you liked to be humiliated during sex." Ichigo was chuckling now.

Grimmjow groaned and pressed his face into the bed. "I do _not_ like that, damn it."

"Suuuuure you don't."

"Fuck you."

"Can't yet." Ichigo took a deep breath and rolled to his side, kissing Grimmjow's sweaty temple before smiling at him. "I forgive you."

"Asshole." Grimmjow said halfheartedly as the energy drained completely from his body.

"Takes one to know one I guess." He took another deep breath and pushed up on his elbows. "We should take a shower before we go to bed."

Grimmjow grunted but didn't move and it took a moment for Ichigo to realize that he had passed out. With another wicked grin Ichigo stood up and stretched before padding to the shower. He hadn't thought he would be able to follow through with that but it had been a lot easier than he thought it would be. He wasn't sure if he could do it again but he would definitely use that against Grimmjow in the future. With the grin still on his face he turned on the tap and stepped in the shower.

* * *

Two days later Ichigo, Grimmjow and Yuzu were sitting down to eat dinner. Things had been a tad uncomfortable the day after the baby shower; Yuzu tried to avoid both her brother and Grimmjow's eyes and blushed every time she did manage to look at them. It was obvious she had heard at least some of what had happened. Ichigo was one cloud nine, whistling as he got ready for work while Grimmjow sent him impotent glares. Other than that things had basically gone back to normal.

Yuzu looked up from her plate and frowned at Ichigo. "What exactly were you two fighting about anyway?" She asked, the question having finally burned a hole in her tongue.

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo and raised an eyebrow. "Who would stay home with the kids." He said shortly.

Yuzu nodded and sighed. "Why don't you just get a nanny? It's not like you can't afford it."

Grimmjow dropped his chopsticks and looked up at Ichigo the same time the younger man did the same. Neither one of them had even thought of that option. Ichigo groaned and closed his eyes and Grimmjow lowered his head into his hand. It had been a long time since either one of them had felt _that_ stupid.

* * *

A/N A lot of you guys have been asking about Nnoitra and the short answer to all yer questions is no, he won't be in this story. Since the sequel has it's main focus on Shinji and Nnoitra I can't give too many things away about them just yet. I'm glad so many of you have warmed up to him though :D It makes writing the sequel that much more fun. Anyway, I really hope you all liked this chapter and angry seme!Ichigo. I couldn't help myself there :D it might take me a while to get the next chapter out but I'll try not to make you all wait too long. So what didja think?? Love ya Duckies!

~Penny


	6. Arrival

Arrival

Yuzu had chosen to receive a c-section to birth the babies for two reasons. One, she would be able to choose their birthday to some degree, the last thing she could do for them as a surrogate mother. And two, she wanted to preserve her virginity and the best way to do that, in her mind, was not to have three babies pass through her vagina. When she had explained that to Grimmjow and her brother, Ichigo had groaned and blushed, asking her never to say "vagina" ever again and Grimmjow had laughed at his reaction. The date had been set for May first which, to everyone's surprise, was a mere two weeks away. And nothing was prepared.

The first thing that needed to be done was to set up the nursery in the guest bedroom. Unfortunately that meant that Yuzu was out of a room. Ichigo had suggested giving her the master bedroom but she had refused to do so and so Grimmjow had made her a makeshift sleeping area on the far side of the overlarge living room. Ichigo hated it but Yuzu had smiled and said it reminded her of the forts they used to make in the living room at home when they were kids.

"I'm gonna need to buy a bigger house." Grimmjow said one night, five days before the due date.

Ichigo looked up from the instructions for the crib he was assembling and frowned. "Now?"

"No not now idiot. But eventually. What, ya wanna shove three kids in this tiny bedroom? Two boys and a girl?" His voice trailed off a bit at the end. As the days got closer the realization that he was going to suddenly be a father of three was hitting that much harder.

Ichigo threw down the metal bar in his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "These instructions are shit. Why didn't we get these preassembled?"

Grimmjow smirked and looked down at his own project. "You wanna do this then?"

Ichigo's eyes widened hopefully. "Yes! Oh please yes. I'm gonna end up breaking this shit and then where are they going to sleep?"

Grimmjow chuckled and leaned over to kiss Ichigo's cheek. He had been moving large pieces of furniture around the house all day so they had decided that Ichigo would fix up the cribs while Grimmjow put everything away where it was supposed to belong. It was nearly finished save for the cribs and some organization. Ichigo grinned childishly and jumped up to stretch his stiff muscles while Grimmjow looked up at him with a smile. All he had been thinking of lately was how much he loved this man and at times he wanted to hit himself for it. It wasn't the fact that he loved him that got to him at those times, it was more the fact that he was going soft, something he told himself he would never do. And now with the babies coming…. He frowned suddenly and looked at the thick carpet.

Ichigo cocked his head and crouched down beside him. He had noticed Grimmjow's mood swings lately, well for quite a while actually, but it was only recently that instead of getting angry and snapping he would just get quiet and glare death at whatever inanimate object was unfortunate enough to get in his line of sight. It was an interesting change but it still worried him a little.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Just… you know. A lot to take in sometimes." He admitted, barely comfortable doing so.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I really don't think it's sunk in for me yet." He snorted. "I mean I know we're like days away from being parents but it doesn't really seem real, ya know?"

Grimmjow nodded and sighed, reminded that they needed to get this room finished. Instead of getting up he started to crawl over to the pile of wood and screws Ichigo had been so eager to abandon. Ichigo grinned and tackled him before he got there, pinning him to the floor and straddling his hips. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him before sighing.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo shrugged and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Kissing you. What's it look like?"

"We can do that when we're done." He said even as his arms rose to pull Ichigo closer.

"Mhmm." Ichigo hummed, raining soft, gentle kisses over Grimmjow's lips, jaw and neck.

"You're a bad influence, you know that." Grimmjow teased as his hands skimmed down Ichigo's sides before hooking a finger in each side of his pants.

"I'm horrible. What kind of father will I be?" He chuckled and nipped the side of Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow grunted and sat up, holding Ichigo in his lap as he curled his legs under him.

"Too lenient. Our kids will be running around with no discipline or sense of rules if it weren't for me." He ran his tongue up Ichigo's neck and nipped his chin. Ichigo moaned quietly and sat back.

"Yeah, like the cats are so well behaved under your rule." Ichigo scoffed.

Grimmjow snorted and pinched his ass. "The cats do just fine."

"Oh yeah? That's why they still walk all over the kitchen counters then?" Ichigo pressed his lips firmly against Grimmjow's before pulling back to fix him with a smirk.

"So we get a nanny _and _give the maid more hours." Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo laughed and kissed him again. "I love you."

"That's good, because I'd have to keep you locked in my closet if you didn't."

"Weirdo."

"Yeah, but you love me."

Lips met once more and parted slightly as the tips of their tongues teased out. Ichigo was the first to deepen the kiss, tongue skimming over Grimmjow's upper lip before pushing inside and sliding over its partner. Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ichigo's hips and pulled him closer, pressing their chests together. He grinned into the kiss when Ichigo arched his back and his fingers began to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Uhm, guys?" A tentative voice called form the doorway and Ichigo tried to pull back.

"Five more minutes." Grimmjow said, pulling him back into the kiss he had abandoned.

"Uhm… this is kind of important."

They pulled apart to look over at Yuzu and both of them frowned at her worried expression.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, getting awkwardly to his feet.

"I'm pretty sure my water broke."

Neither of them said anything; just stared at her small frame with a mixture of confusion, shock and fear on their faces.

"What does that mean?" Grimmjow asked stupidly, unable to push himself off the floor.

"It means the babies are coming early." Yuzu said quietly before her face scrunched up and she clutched her large belly. "It hurts Onii-chan."

"Oh fuck. Shit, Grimmjow get her hospital bag. Yuzu, when did the pains start?"

"Yesterday. But the doctor said that it was Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the still stunned Grimmjow on the floor. "Grimm. Go get the bag; we need to get her to the hospital if her water has already broken." He turned back to Yuzu. "Braxton Hicks don't hurt Yuzu. I'm sure he told you that."

"Onii-chan, I'm scared." She whispered and Ichigo gave her a small smile.

"There's nothing to be scared of Yuzu. Everything is going to be just fine."

Grimmjow was finally pushing himself off the floor, still looking a bit dazed as he walked out of the room in search of the hospital bag they had prepared for Yuzu a week before. Just in case of a situation like now. He grabbed the bag and looked around the living room as if he knew he should be doing something but couldn't figure out what that something was. This was too soon. He couldn't think straight so he shut down; it was easier that way.

Ichigo led Yuzu out of the nursery and grabbed his wallet and keys off the small table near the front door. He smiled a little weakly at Grimmjow and raised his hand, beckoning him out of his self imposed trance. Grimmjow shook his head and threw the bag over his shoulder, sending a grin to Yuzu for assurance. They left the condo and made their way to the hospital, Grimmjow taking three wrong turns even though he knew the route by heart. Ichigo had one hand wrapped around Yuzu's little one and his other gently massaging Grimmjow shoulder as he drove. He didn't understand why he was so calm about this, perhaps his medical training, but he was doing his best to keep the others calm as well.

When they finally arrived at the hospital Yuzu was still in tears but she was able to give her brother a watery smile. Once they were checked into a room, the friendly nurse handing Yuzu a gown and asking her to change, the tears were completely gone.

"Does she really need that? I mean what if they really are these Braxton Hicks things"

The nurse smiled at Grimmjow, noting his wide and slightly frightened eyes. "They doctor will determine that once he has checked her over." She left the room and Ichigo pulled the curtain around Yuzu's bed.

"If you need help Yuzu I'll call the nurse back in, okay."

"I'll be fine." A small voice said and there was a rustle of fabric as she took off her clothing.

"Okay, I'll call dad and Karin. Grimmjow just go sit down over there, I'll be right back."

Grimmjow nodded and sat heavily in the chair near the door. It was quiet for a while, Grimmjow still sifting through the muddled thoughts he hadn't quiet been able to shut off. He rubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves that were so foreign to him. He was startled when Yuzu pulled back the curtain and frowned at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she tried her best to get up on the bed.

Grimmjow stood and lifted her before sighing. "Yeah. And shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

Yuzu smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little scared. I guess you can never really fully prepare for something like this." Grimmjow nodded in agreement and placed an awkward hand on her shoulder. "Do… you need anything?"

"No. Thank you."

The doctor came in the room before Ichigo returned and began to do a physical examination of Yuzu. Embarrassed, Grimmjow left the room to stand in the hallway. It really wasn't something he should have been there for. Ichigo came down the hallway and gave him a half smile.

"Doctor in there?" Grimmjow nodded. "So, I called everyone so soon the hospital is going to be filled with anxious people." He snorted. "Dad and Karin told me to shut up when I told them to wait until I called them with the official news to see if anything was even happening."

"Do you really think this is a false alarm?" Grimmjow asked hopefully and Ichigo leaned his head on his shoulder, the most he would do in public.

"No."

"You two can come back in now." The doctor called out and they returned back inside the room. As soon as they sat he smiled at them. "Well it looks like Mother Nature has decided to push things a little forward. Now as I was explaining to Miss Kurosaki here she's already dilated to six centimeters and is progressing at a rather quick rate. Usually vaginal delivery would commence once the woman is dilated to seven centimeters."

"But is that going to affect her birthing plan?" Ichigo asked, receiving slightly shocked looks from both his sister and Grimmjow.

"I don't see why it would, but we do need to get her prepped for surgery immediately." He turned to Yuzu and smiled once more. "I know you're scared right now but everything will be just fine. I'll send the nurses in to start an IV drip while I call the anesthesiologist. Congratulations you three."

"Thank you." Ichigo said automatically as he stood and shook hands with the doctor before he left the room. "I'm gonna go call dad and let him know what's going on." He kissed Yuzu's cheek and smiled. "Be right back."

"Fuck." Grimmjow mumbled and Yuzu nodded.

"Yeah. Fuck."

Grimmjow turned to her with wide eyes before chuckling softly. "God, don't let your brother hear you say that either. He might have a heart attack."

Yuzu grinned through a grimace as a contraction hit her. "Well we are at the hospital."

Grimmjow laughed and felt the tension drain from his muscles. Yuzu may not look it but she was a lot stronger than she seemed.

* * *

Etta was holding Isshin's hand tightly as the man openly cried, sniffing into a handkerchief and wailing that his little girl was now a woman. Karin rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. Shinji was pacing and sending Grimmjow and Ichigo strange looks. Grimmjow looked like he had been up for a week and Ichigo seemed to be relatively calm about the whole situation.

"Shouldn't… I don't know. Should we be in there when they're born?" Grimmjow asked as he ran his hands back through his hair for the hundredth time.

"We can't. It's a sterile environment, but they'll let us know the minute they arrive." Ichigo replied, grabbing Grimmjow's hand and linking his fingers. Grimmjow squeezed and took a deep breath.

"This waiting is killing me." He whispered.

"It's only been ten minutes since they went in." Ichigo gave him a small smile and leaned his forehead against his, whispering words of love.

Isshin frowned at them and tried not to watch. He still wasn't exactly happy about this whole thing but he had agreed so he couldn't go back on it now. Karin sighed and opened her mouth, trying to break the tension.

"Did you two ever come up with a name for the other boy or is he just gonna be 'hey you'?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Ichigo and I decided on Sorin. The first born boy will be Taichi and the girl will be Tomoe."

"Oh those are such cute names!" Etta exclaimed and Shinji rolled his eyes without her seeing.

"Have you decided what last name they will have?" Karin asked and Isshin stiffened. He was hoping they had chosen Kurosaki of course.

Ichigo licked his lips and spared his father a glance. "Well, it wasn't very hard to decide once we thought about it. So…."

"You better not give them his last name!" Isshin said suddenly and Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well too fuckin' bad we did."

"Grimm, shut up. Don't antagonize him."

"Why the fuck shouldn't _my_ kids have _my_ last name, huh? Bullshit."

"Dad we went with Kurosaki-Jaegerjaques so calm down. I realize it's a mouthful but we thought it was the best option." Actually Ichigo hadn't cared whose surname the children were given. It was Grimmjow's idea to do things that way to honor the gift Yuzu had given them. That comment had led to a round of some of the hottest love making they had had in months.

"Oh." Isshin said lamely before sitting once more.

The room went silent once more before Grimmjow groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"We didn't finish the nursery."

"Ya didn't finish?" Shinji asked with an incredulous look on his face. "What ya got left?"

"Cribs. Well we got one done yesterday but the last two…." Ichigo shook his head in exasperation.

"I can do it for ya." Shinji said confidently. "Ya know I'm good with stuff like that."

Ichigo's face brightened. "Okay. After things get settled here we can go back and finish that up real quick."

"Ya know Ichi, I thought ya'd be more freaked out right about now. Looks like Grimmjow's the only one losin' it."

"Fuck you." Grimmjow sneered. He was not losing anything.

"Stop it." Ichigo said, though no one was sure which of the two he was speaking to.

It was an hour after the beginning of surgery that the doctor came into the waiting room with a smile on his face. He still had his surgical cap on but he looked refreshed and like always genuinely happy. He looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo as they stood.

"Would you two like to see your children?"

They had been lucky to find a doctor with an open mind about what they were doing and it made things easier that they didn't have to hide the fact that they were the parents and Yuzu was the surrogate. Grimmjow and Ichigo both took deep shaky breaths and stood, following the doctor out of the room in a daze, the family behind them completely forgotten. They were led to a room where they were asked to wait as the nurse brought the babies in. Grimmjow tightened his grip on Ichigo's hand and the moment three tiny carts were wheeled into the room their hearts seemed to stop. They were all small and sleeping soundly, the boys dressed in blue and green so that they could be told apart and the little girl dressed in pink.

"We need you two to verify the names so we can print the birth certificates so that you can sign them." The nurse said with a quiet smile.

Neither one of them were listening though as they looked down at their children for the first time.

"Can… can I hold them?" Ichigo asked and the nurse giggled.

"Of course you can daddy." She leaned forward and picked up Tomoe gently before depositing her into Ichigo's arms.

He seemed stunned as he looked down at her, her tiny body wiggling in his arms. He looked up at Grimmjow and smiled. "It's a baby." He said stupidly but Grimmjow was barely able to smile back.

He was staring down at the boys with wide eyes, his hands twitching every few seconds. He realized belatedly that he had never held a baby before and faced with two of them he didn't know what to do.

"Which one was born first?" He asked quietly and the nurse picked up the boy in green handing him to him.

Grimmjow reached out reluctantly and held him awkwardly, trying to copy how Ichigo was holding Tomoe. He was sure he looked like an ass but when tiny eyes opened and looked up at him he felt his heart melt and it didn't matter that he had never done this before. The tiny creature in his arms was _his_ _son_.

"So yer Taichi." He whispered as he gazed down into the milky bluish eyes.

Ichigo leaned over the boy in blue and smiled down at him, easily holding Tomoe as he did so. "And you must be Sorin." He smiled at the sleeping form.

"We need to get them printed and take a few blood samples and then the rest of the family can see them. Of course they will have to stay overnight at least for observation because of the anesthesia but tomorrow you should be able to take them home."

"What about Yuzu?" Grimmjow asked, doing his best to set Taichi back in the plastic bassinet.

"She has requested not to see them until she recovers completely. It will also help with the separation. It will be easier for her if the mother-child bond is never achieved. This way they will bond directly with you two as parents."

Grimmjow frowned and Ichigo set Tomoe back down, reaching for Sorin after he made sure she was settled. He lifted him up to peer in his face and looked over at Grimmjow with a smile. He didn't think he had ever been this happy in his life. Grimmjow looked over and was infected by Ichigo's smile and nearly leaned over to kiss him he was so happy. Instead he rested a hand on Sorin's head and bit his lip. They were officially fathers.

* * *

It was chaos when the family was allowed to see the babies, each of them cooing and giggling at how cute and small they were. Isshin insisted that Tomoe looked just like Misaki and upon inspection was found to have a full head of thick, dark orange hair. The boys however were practically bald, a light dusting and blue down covering their heads. Karin pointed out that they all had blue eyes but Etta had smiled and informed her that all babies were born with blue eyes to varying degrees and that with how dark the boy's eyes were they would most likely have eyes more like Ichigo's or Shinji's color.

Neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo wanted to leave them alone and Karin had decided that she and Shinji would go back to the condo to finish fixing everything up. Isshin checked on Yuzu who had woken up about two hours after the surgery. She was doing fine, a little groggy and in some pain, but she immediately asked what Ichigo and Grimmjow's reactions had been. She had been pleased at what she was told and drifted back to sleep. Grimmjow and Ichigo had gone in to see her the second time she woke up, hugging her gently and thanking her once again for all she had done for them. Yuzu had blushed and asked them only to take care of them.

"Do you want to see them soon?" Ichigo asked and Yuzu shook her head.

"I mean I do, but I think it's best if I don't. I think it would be a good idea if we waited on that."

Grimmjow frowned. "Are you sure?" He asked and again she nodded, this time smiling widely.

"You two go enjoy your family."

One Week Later

Sorin was crying again, they could tell from the screeching wails that were unique to him. Ichigo pushed himself out of bed and rubbed his face tiredly. He had to go back to work the next night after taking a week off and he was sure that he was going to fall asleep half way through his shift. Grimmjow groaned and sat up as well, pulling off the covers and padding out of the room ahead of Ichigo. They had actually been adjusting quite well all things considered. Of course they were still adjusting, the diapers and feedings were still very new to Grimmjow, but it was much easier than it had been the first couple nights. The first time Grimmjow had changed a diaper he had gagged and turned away quickly. Ichigo had chuckled and told him there was no way he was getting out of it. Grimmjow had flipped him off and pulled his shirt up over his nose. It hadn't helped much but it made him feel a little better.

Grimmjow picked Sorin up out of the crib and cradled him against his shoulder, patting his butt and shushing him. He was surprised the other two were still sleeping. He felt the back of Sorin's diaper and found it empty, sighing a bit in relief as he made his way out of the room. Ichigo was already in the kitchen fixing a bottle.

"I swear this kid eats more than his brother and sister combined." Grimmjow grumbled, still patting Sorin's butt and bouncing him gently.

Ichigo smiled sleepily. "Growing boy."

Grimmjow snorted and absently kissed the top of Sorin's head. "I'll do this. Go get some more sleep."

Ichigo yawned and scratched his ass. "You sure you can do this while holding him?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Can't hurt to try."

"It'll hurt if you drop him."

Grimmjow smacked his shoulder with his free hand and then leaned over to kiss it. "Asshole, I'm not gonna drop him."

Ichigo chuckled again and left the kitchen to go back to their room while Grimmjow finished up making the bottle. After he mixed the formula he walked out to the living room and turned on the television, muting it as he took a place at the couch. Sorin accepted the bottle eagerly and sucked as if he hadn't had one in days. Grimmjow rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. Both he and Ichigo had taken the first week of their lives off in order to adjust but with the idea of going back to work looming before him Grimmjow began to try and think of way he could get out of it. He didn't know how he was going to feel about having someone else come into his home and take care of his children, though he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

He realized belatedly that he hadn't grabbed a burp rag and hoped that Sorin wouldn't spit up on the couch. Again. He pulled the bottle away and rested him once more against his shoulder, this time patting his back until he heard a loud satisfying belch. He grinned at that and brought Sorin so that he could look at his face.

"That's my boy." He said and kissed his soft little cheek.

Yes, it was going to be hard to leave these three alone.

* * *

A/N Okay so that's it for this one. I realize this may seem like an abrupt ending but... *shrug* They will be in the SBB sequel Solid Gold so it's not like we'll never see them again. So I hop you enjoyed this short little side story because it was fun to write. And now we will venture on to Solid Gold which hopefully I will start posting on sometime next week. I want to take a few days off to just relax my brain and fingers and to be honest I think I deserve that, lol. Also if anyone is interested I drew an icon for Solid Gold that I will be using on my y!gallery account and it's posted on my deviantART site. You don't have to check it out if you don't want to but I thought you'd all want to know. Anywho the story goes on! Just fyi Solid Gold takes place about four months after SBB:EP ends and yes, just about everyone and even some new characters will be in this one. I love you all and I will see you all when Solid Gold comes out! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!!

~Penny


End file.
